UN AMOR INESPERADO
by Darknness
Summary: yaoi koukou ...algunas personas quieren cambiar el destino de Kouichi y Kouji pero ellos estan destinados para amarse y su destino no podra cambiar... ACTUALIZADO capitulo 9
1. Chapter 1

**UN AMOR INESPERADO**

Este es el primer fanfic k escribo, una **HISTORIA YAOI** (takouji – koukou) si a alguien no le gusta este genero no lo lea...ok.

**_NOTA:_ **como ustedes ya saben XD digimon frontier no me pertenece...le pertenece a otra persona...XP

PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES (...)  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (N/A...)

ESPERO K LES GUSTE EL FANFIC ...

CAPITULO 1

_POV __KOUICHI:  
_  
Me encontraba solo en mi habitación y en mi mesa de noche tenia la fotografía de esa persona, la que quiero más que a nadie en este mundo. Pero había algo k yo no quería aceptar y hasta ahora lo acepto yo estoy enamorado de Kouji mi hermano gemelo y aunque parezca una locura es la verdad...pero mi amor siempre será imposible...-pensaba esto y de pronto sonó mi celular k logro sacarme de mis pensamientos...

-Alo...

Takuya: - kouji hasta k te dignas a contestar tu celular y no me digas k no has hecho la investigación de lo k te toco...  
-Takuya Yo no soy Kouji...

-Kouichi,...disculpa me confundí de número

-descuida un error lo comete cualquiera...además no te acuerdas k kouji me dio las hojas de su investigación?????  
-ah si es cierto lo había olvidado je, je, je...

-mañana juntamos las hojas para alistar el trabajo ok...

-ok Kouichi...adiós

-adiós...

• **AL OTRO DIA...**

Iba camino a la escuela el día iba ha ser soleado por lo k parecía...pero un pensamiento invadía mi cabeza...lo k siento por Kouji pero me faltaba valor para decírselo...llegue a la escuela y aun seguía ese pensamiento dando vueltas en mi cabeza...y oí que alguien me llamó

-Kouichi

y logro sacarme de mis pensamientos, y solo pude decir:

kouji

-oye kouichi no me confundas

-ah disculpa Takuya es k estaba distraído, pensando...

-si claro oye aquí están las hojas del trabajo...

-ok

-oye préstame tu tarea de mate...

-Takuya cuando será el día en k tu hagas solo tus tareas...

-bueno, mejor le diré a Kouji k me preste su tarea...

-k ya llegó???

-no lo se si quieres me acompañas a buscarlo

-ok

empezamos a caminar y de nuevo volví a mis pensamientos...

Kouji: Hola!!! –dijo Kouji

Hola!!! -Dijo Takuya y luego yo...

-Oye Kouji préstame tu tarea de mate...

-Takuya cuando vas ha hacer tus tareas sin copiar...es k siempre tienes k pedir copia...

-Kouji no seas malo préstame tu tarea

-ah Takuya toma –le dio el cuaderno

-Gracias Kouji eres el mejor amigo k he tenido (N/A: adulador, solo falto k le diera un beso).

-Kouji

-Si Kouichi

-Bueno yo tengo algo k decirte...

-Que es???? –poniendo una cara de preocupación

-creo que...es mejor k te lo diga después

-Kouji, Kouji –interrumpió Takuya

-que quieres...dijo Kouji algo molesto.

-Te falto hacer una suma...

Kouichi: (que bueno k interrumpió Takuya)

-préstame el cuaderno...haber...15m+ 30m+ 45m+ 80m 125m

-si k las haces rápido –dijo Takuya poniendo una cara de asombro,

-te devuelvo el cuaderno después...

-bien Kouichi me ibas a decir algo???

-no nada no te preocupes...

-estas seguro...

-emm...si...

-no te creo

-bueno esta bien te lo diré...lo k pasa es k ayer llamo Takuya a mi celular y pensó k hablaba contigo...pero había marcado a mi celular...je je je... –le dije eso a Kouji y parecía no estar muy convencido...y en eso sonó el timbre para entrar a clases...

POV KOUJI:

Entramos a clases...pero yo sabia k Kouichi no me quería decir solo eso...sabía k algo me ocultaba pero talvez me lo diría cuando ya no estuviéramos en la escuela...

Y en eso entro la maestra encargada de grado...

Maestra: buenos días

Todos al unísono: buenos días

Y en ese momento entro un chico: alto, delgado, rubio de ojos verdes y según me di cuenta miraba a Kouichi...

Maestra: Bueno chicos desde hoy este será su nuevo compañero...

Tenia un presentimiento de k ese chico cambiaria nuestras vidas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weno, hasta aquí dejo la historia para no aburrirlos más : P je, je, je...  
así k dejen sus reviews porfa quiero saber sus opiniones, sugerencia, comentarios... : D y k hay k mejorar je je je...

Y una cosa más en esta historia pondré a un personaje inventado (el chico nuevo k llega a la escuela y ya puse sus características XP ) pero aun no se k nombre ponerle así k me gustaría k me dijeran k nombre podría ponerle a este personaje...les agradecería su ayuda...

mándenme el nombre a mi correo... jadira190  
hasta luego... : D


	2. Chapter 2

_Un Amor Inesperado_

**CAPITULO 2: Los Celos de Kouji**

El chico nuevo se paró enfrente de la clase y desde k entró no dejaba de mirar a Kouichi...

_Maestra: _Bien, silencio todos su nuevo compañero se va a presentar:  
Emm... mi nombre es **Hideki Okamoto** y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes...

_Maestra: _Bien, siéntate allá- dijo, señalando la mesa en donde se encontraba Kouichi solo...  
luego la maestra empezó a caminar hacia el lugar de Takuya diciéndole:  
-Takuya, espero k no le hagas ninguna de tus bromas pesadas al nuevo alumno...  
-emm... claro k no..

-okey..- la maestra se fue...

-hey Takuya ya te has vuelto muy famoso por tus bromas...ja ja ja...  
-Kouji, yo ya no hago bromas, si lo recuerdas la ultima vez me suspendieron 1 semana, por haberle echado goma en la silla de Zoe...  
-Entonces al fin aprendiste la lección... – le dijo con un tono sarcástico...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A LA HORA DE RECREO**

-El chico nuevo esta bien bueno y tiene un lindo nombre...

-Si claro Zoe..

-Takuya no me digas k estas celoso de el

-oye k tiene el k no tenga yo...

-pues... –antes de k Zoe siguiera hablando interrumpieron J.P. y Tommy -Hola chicos –al unísono..

-Hola -dijeron Takuya, Kouji y Zoe...

-Traje galletas de chocolate para nosotros- dijo J.P. empezándolas a repartir...

-Oigan y Kouichi...????

-Pues seguro k ha de estar con Hideki – dijo Takuya

-Hideki???

-Si...el chico lindo – dijo Zoe

-Que chico??? –dijo J.P. un poco enojado...

-Nuestro nuevo compañero k parece k se esta llevando bien con Kouichi – contesto Takuya mientras sacaba un libro para leer...

-y parece k ya son amigos – dijo Kouji...mientras veía a Kouichi aproximándose hacia ellos...

-Hola chicos –llegó Kouichi con Hideki

-Hideki te presento a mis amigos:

-Mucho gusto me llamo Hideki

-Hola, me llamo Tommy

-Yo soy J.P.

-Yo me llamo Kouji – quien miraba a Kouichi algo molesto...  
-Yo soy Izumi pero por ser tu llámame Zoe – dijo Zoe acercándose a Hideki y coqueteándole (N/A: cuando no desaprovecha la oportunidad xP)

-oye todos te llamamos Zoe...

-Cállate Takuya

-Tu cállate Coqueta..

-Y tu k, eres un celoso... y siguieron discutiendo...

-Oye Kouichi son novios??? – pregunto Hideki riéndose

-No, simplemente ya es normal k siempre discutan...

-oye te parece si damos una vuelta???

-ok..

-Oigan espérenme - dijo Zoe dejando de discutir con Takuya y por alcanzar a los chicos se tropezó y cayo al suelo... xP...

-Ja, ja , ja ... – Takuya empezó a reírse al ver lo sucedido...

-Oye de k te ríes ??? – pregunto J.P.

-Zoe se cayo - señalando hacia donde estaba ella tirada...

Kouji no puso mucha atención a lo sucedido...y siguió leyendo su libro...

-Pues la voy a ayudar a levantarse – J.P. fue hacia el lugar...

-Zoe te encuentras bien ??? – Le pregunto Hideki... dándole la mano para k se pudiera levantar...

-emmm... si, oigan les parece si los acompaño???

-Claro no hay ningún problema...

En eso se acerca J.P. –Zoe estas bien ???

-No estas viendo k si...- le contesto y se fue a la par de Hideki...

-oh, maldición me están quitando a Zoe – dijo J.p.

-ja, ja, ja...seguía riéndose Takuya...

-Takuya deja de reírte de lo k le paso a Zoe...

Y Takuya siguió riéndose...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN CLASE DE MATEMÁTICA**

Maestra: hoy vamos a hacer una hoja de trabajo en parejas de mesa... son 20 sumas y restas algebraicas tienen un periodo para terminarlas... – la maestra empezó a repartir las hojas...  
–Pueden salir afuera y cuando suene el timbre tienen k esta aki de acuerdo???  
-Si... – respondieron todos...saliendo fuera del salón...

**AFUERA:**

-bien Takuya yo haré las primeras y tu las ultimas ok???

-bien Kouji aunque las ultimas están algo difíciles

-has las primeras  
-ay, pero las primeras tambien están difíciles...

-Takuya, Vas ha hacer las primeras y punto ok??? Hoy no quiero discutir contigo...  
-Ok...Kou pero no te enojes, yo no tengo la culpa de que Kouichi te cause celos...

-Que???...que Kouichi me esta causando celos??? Ja, ja, ja no me hagas reír...

-pero si es la verdad...

-mira Takuya mejor cállate...

-ok...pero admítelo son celos...

-No Son Celos Takuya...y ya cállate...

• **MINUTOS MAS TARDE...  
**

-Hey te parece si vamos a buscar a Kouichi para comparar respuestas???

-Ve tu solo...

-Kou has estado de mal humor desde la hora del recreo...en serio dime k es lo k te pasa...

-Takuya, si yo estoy de buen o mal humor es mi problema...así k no te preocupes por mi...

-Como kieras...después no digas k yo no me preocupo por ti...

**A LA HORA DE SALIDA...**

Takuya y Kouji aun se encontraban en la clase, ya k les había tocado la limpieza del salón...

-Kouji tu hermanito si k consigue amigos rápido – comento Takuya, trapeando el salón...

-Talvez

-Kouji porque te enojaste con Kouichi???... – pregunto Takuya, Kouji no le contesto...

-aaaah...ya se ...te enojaste con Kouichi porque no estuvo contigo a la hora del recreo y solo estuvo con Hideki...

-Takuya kieres callarte – le respondió Kouji guardando las escobas...xP...

-okey, okey...

-Bien Takuya ya me voy...

-Adiós...Kouji...

-Adiós... – le dijo saliendo del salón...

POR OTRO LADO... xP

-Kouichi tus amigos me cayeron bien, pero a tu hermano gemelo pues creo k no mucho... oye esta enojado contigo verdad????

-Pues no lo se - en ese momento pasa Kouji frente a ellos mirando a Kouichi, enojado...y empezó a caminar rápido...

-oye en serio se ve k esta enojado contigo...

-pues no se k le pase...bueno ya debo irme...Adiós... – Kouichi se fue a alcanzar a Kouji...y lo alcanzo hasta la puerta de salida...

-Kouji k te sucede estas enojado conmigo???

-puede k si...

-pero k he hecho para k te enojaras conmigo????

-Kouichi a la hora del recreo y te olvidaste de mi... solo anduviste con tu amiguito Hideki...

-lo siento, pero hay k tratar bien a los amigos...

**EN CASA DE KOUJI**

Llegaron a la casa...en donde la madrastra de Kouji los recibió muy alegre... xP

-Hola chicos...pasen a delante

-hola!!!! -Kouji y Kouichi contestaron al unísono...

-bien ahora debo ir a trabajar...dejé la comida en la refrí solo para k la calienten en el microondas...

-ok, ok...

-Adiós...pórtense bien... –la madrastra se fue...

**POV KOUICHI...**

-me quedé sentado en el sofá de la sala...Kouji parecía aun estar enojado conmigo...se sentó en unos de los sofás y saco un libro de lectura... yo decidí preguntarle si estaba enojado...

-Kouji sigues enojado conmigo????... bueno es cierto k no estuvo contigo a la hora del recreo pero créeme no era mi intención k te enojaras... –no me contesto nada...

-Kouji me estas escuchando???

-sip...pero olvídalo...

-Kouji???

-ya no digas nada...

-solo keria preguntarte si puede ir a calentar la comida...

-claro... – kouji aun seguía leyendo el libro...

-vas a comer???

-No, no tengo hambre...

-ok- le dije y me fui para la cocina...

Kouji jamas se había enojado conmigo...esta seria la primera vez...no pensé k Kouji se enojara solo por estar todo el recreo con Hideki y no con el ...vaya forma de demostrarle mi amor... – en verdad me sentía mal por eso me daba tristeza...para mi no es hermoso k kouji me ignoré...y luego empecé a sentir k unas frías lagrimas mojaban mis mejillas...no keria llorar...pero no podía evitarlo...

_**POV KOUJI**_

Estaba en la sala y deje el libro k ni siquiera estaba leyendo...simplemente lo había sacado para k Kouichi no me siguiera hablando... realmente eso estuvo mal...decidí ir a la cocina ya k el estaba allí..., para ir a pedirle disculpas...

Cuando me acercaba a la cocina me kede parado contra la pared... escuchaba k el estaba llorando... pensaba entrar en la cocina me decidí k mejor no...no keria k Kouichi supiera k lo vi llorar...y cuando me disponía a regresar con mi mano moví un florero k se encontraba allí cerca...y ese florero cayo al suelo...y escuche a Kouichi decir: ...

Kouji estas allí???

No conteste nada y corrí hacia la sala tomando de nuevo el libro...

-Kouji se acaba de caer un florero, no lo botaste tu???

-k florero???

-el k esta cerca de la cocina...

-claro k no...

-entonces talvez no esta bien puesto...

-Kouji

-dime Kouichi????

-lo siento no quería k tu te enojaras conmigo...

-ya no digas nada...olvídalo además yo no puedo enojarme contigo...

_**POV KOUICHI:**_

-Kouji se acerco a mi y me abrazo...y con su mano seco mis lagrimas...

sentí k debía decirle lo k yo siento por el...

-Kouji...

-kouichi yo te debo una disculpa no se pk me comporte así...tu eres mi hermano y no debo de enojarme contigo...

-al escuchar estas palabras de Kouji...sentí k era mejor ya no decirle mis sentimientos hacia el...simplemente para Kouji soy y seré solo su hermano y nada mas k eso...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

esta aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 (creo k esta vez si escribí un poco mas xP )

Espero k les haya gustado...xD xD

Bueno espero sus reviews xD ...

Tambien me los pueden mandar a mi correo k aparece en mi perfil xD xD...

Hasta Luego...


	3. Chapter 3

Un amor inesperado

**CAPITULO 3:**

Kouichi ya se encontraba en la escuela a eso de las 6:45, a esa hora no esta ninguno de los amigos de Kouichi, así k decidió sentarse en una de las bancas y ponerse a pensar:

(Ya han pasado días y no se porke aun pienso en lo sucedido hace una semana las dudas me invaden pk Kouji sentía celos por mi? El me dio a entender k se había enojado conmigo pk yo no estuve en el recreo con el y solo anduve con Hideki yo se k no solo es por eso algo me oculta...)

-kouichi siguió pensando y en ese momento aparece Takuya...

-Hola Kouichi ... _–dijo Takuya pero Kouichi no le puso atención y decidió usar otro método xP_

-KOUICHIIIIIIIII... –grito Takuya

-Ay, Takuya piensas dejarme sordo o que?

-Disculpa es k no ponías atención y tenia k volverte a la realidad je je je...

-ke graciosito pues... –_le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo_

-oye y Kouji aun no ha llegado???

-No..y para que lo kieres???

-Solo pa' pedirle copia de la Tarea –_dijo un poco preocupado..._ -oye tu la hiciste??

-si

-entonces préstamela??, no kiero volver a dejar otra vez mate...

-esta bien, pero deberías de hacer tu solo tus tareas pq no aprenderás nada si solo pides copia –saco el cuaderno y se lo entrego

-Gracias eres el mejor amigo k tengo, y no se lo digo a cualquiera...

-Nooo... claro k no

_-En ese momento llega Kouji..._

-Hola

-Hola... –dijeron Takuya y Kouichi al unísono...

_Segundos mas tarde llega Hideki..._

-Hola chicos –_dijo saludando alegremente..._

-Hola –_dijeron Takuya y Kouichi al unísono, mientras k Takuya le dio un codazo a Kouji xP_

-auch... Hola Hideki...-_dijo Kouji mirando a takuya molesto...,luego Takuya se llevo a Kouji a otro lugar mientras ke Hideki se sentó a la par de Kouichi..._

-Kou, por favor trata de llevarte bien con Hideki

-ay, Takuya pero me estas pidiendo un imposible...-le contesto volteando a ver a Kouichi

-es ke...NO LO SOPORTO

-a kien???

-pues a kien mas Takuya, a Hideki...desde la primera vez k lo vi sabia k no me iba a caer bien...

-ya vas, hasta cuando dejaras de negarlo, son celos los k tu sientes, estas CELOSO

-No son Celos

-aaaah... no, mira cualquier idiota podría darse cuenta de tus celos...

-aaah, entonces tu eres el primero..._-le dijo Kouji con todo el sarcasmo ke pudo xP_

-Kouji...

En eso sonó el timbre de entrada... HORA DE SALIDA xD 

-Hideki, espera un segundo...

-dime Takuya

-te invito a mi casa hoy

-ok, pediré permiso a ke hora puedo llegar??

-mmm...a las 3:00

-ok a esa hora llegaré...

-ok, bye

-uuuy...Takuya no me digas ke te gusta Hideki???,-sabes hacen buena pareja...-_le dijo Kouji con tono sarcástico xD _

-aaah si, y tu ke celoso??

-ja, ja, ja... no me hagas reír

-pues Hideki se ve ke esta muy interesado en tu lindo hermanito Kouichi...

-ya, déjate de mentiras Takuya... –_Kouji se puso serio_

-je je je, sabia ke con eso te pondrías enfadado...weno me voy...

-pues lárgate antes de ke empiece una pelea contigo...

-no te creo capaz

-si no te vas si seré capaz de eso y mas...

-ok, ya me voy, pero no se pk te enojas tanto...

EN LA CASA DE TAKUYA 

Ding, dong...

-yo voy _–salió Takuya corriendo a abrir la puerta_

-hola Hideki pasa a delante

-gracias

-quieres tomar algo??

-ok, agua pura

-no yo te daré limonada wena para quitar el calor...

-ok, pero no hay calor mas bien un poco de frío xD

-oye me acompañas a la cocina

-sip...

-oye y no hay nadie en tu casa??

-no, mi madre se llevo a mi hermanito al dentista y mi padre no regresa hasta las 7:00 y como no quería estar solo te invite

-aaa.. ok

-toma – _Takuya le dio la limonada_

-gracias

-vamos a mi habitación y así platicamos

-ok –_subieron a la habitación_

-oye Takuya esta bien calidad tu habitación –_dijo hideki mirando para todos lados_

-en serio

-si

-je je je ¬¬ tuve k limpiarla el sábado pasado sino no me dejaban salir, bueno y cambiando de tema emm... me gustaría ke me hablaras un poco sobre ti, digo de tu vida...yo ya te había hablado de la mía

-aaah si, ok, aunke no creo ke te vaya a interesar mi vida es de lo peor

-ay, pero como dices eso, pero dime en donde naciste, no parece que hayas nacido aquí?

-pues veras, yo nací en Inglaterra, viví allí hasta ke tenia 9 años, cuando yo tenia 3 mi madre biológica se fue con otro y me dejo solo con mi padre, dos años después cuando yo ya tenia 5 años empezó a salir con otra mujer que ya tenia a un hijo mas grande de edad ke yo, luego mi padre la llevo a casa para ke yo la conociera y desde un principio me cayo mal, un mes después se caso con ella...y desde allí empezaron mis días mas traumáticos, desde ese entonces conocí lo ke era el sufrimiento...

-pero porque??

-porque yo a mi madrastra nunca le agrade estaba con mi padre solo por su dinero, a mi me trataba de lo peor, me golpeaba cada vez ke quería o cuando yo hacia algo mal, a veces se olvidaba de que yo tenia ke comer y no me daba de comer...solo a mi hermanastro lo trataba como a un rey, solo vivía pendiente de el...creo ke si yo hubiera muerto mi madrastra hasta hubiera hecho una fiesta...se hubiera alegrado tanto, al igual que mi hermanastro...

-oye y tu padre nunca se dio cuenta de la situación??

-No, Takuya, porque mi padre tenia ke irse a trabajar muy lejos y no llegaba constantemente a casa, y todo por mantenerle los lujos a los ke ella estaban tan acostumbrada...pero mientras tanto se aprovechaba de esto para hacerme sufrir cuando iba a la escuela tenia ke ver como ocultaba las cicatrices ke me dejaban esos golpes ke ella me daba...-_en esos momentos ke hideki hablaba sobre su pasado empezaron a salírsele las lagrimas de sus ojos verdes..._

-oye y tu nunca se lo dijiste a tu padre???

-si, cuando yo tenia 6 años me decidí a decirle lo ke pasaba, es ke esa vez le dieron vacaciones en el trabaja y aun recuerdo ke le dije de ke se divorciara o ke hiciera algo porque ella me trataba demasiado mal, me golpeaba, no me daba de comer, y mi padre no me creyó simplemente me dio una fuerte bofetada y me dijo: "deja de decir mentiras tu madre es una buena mujer, y no kiero ke este levantando falsos" y mi padre me dejo allí tirado en el suelo, llorando...cuando mi padre estaba en casa ella se portaba como una santa y cuando mi padre ya no estaba dejaba de fingir...porque claro le convenía no quedarse sin dinero y es que ni le era fiel porque entraba a la casa otros hombres se ponía a beber y que se yo que mas hacia... me mandaba a comprar cervezas y si no iba me pegaba con lo que tuviera cerca. Un día cuando ella estaba bajo efecto de alcohol me rompió la cabeza con una botella de vidrio, fue y tomo el teléfono y llamo a mi padre diciéndole que yo me caí de las escalares y me rompí la cabeza y que me llevaría al hospital...

-y tu padre no noto que ella estaba borracha???

-no lo se, porque después de eso yo quede inconsciente, pero la cosa es que mi padre le creyó sus palabras...Pasaron los años, pero nada había cambiado desde entonces mi madrastra aun seguía con sus maltratos hacia a mi...

-oye y todavía tu padre vive con tu madrastra???

-ya no, se divorcio de ella...ahora se casara con otra mujer, por eso es que nos venimos para acá porque como ella es de aquí... pero...

ahí algo que quedara grabado en mi mente y nunca se borrara es que nunca pensé ke mi hermanastro llegaría ha hacerme daño,...Takuya prométeme que esto que te voy a decir no se lo dirás a nadie

-ok, te lo juro –_Takuya empezó a preocuparse_

-pero que fue lo que te hizo, lo que pasó???

_-_sucedió que 2 meses antes de que mi padre se divorciara de mi madrastra, mi hermanastro lo que quería era a hacerme daño tambien, nunca me lo puede imaginar...Takuya el...el...me violó y se atrevió a hacerlo 3 veces..._-Hideki empezó a llorar...mientras que a Takuya se le salieron las lagrimas tambien..._

-Hideki, no llores que a mi tambien me vas a hacer llorar..._ –Takuya se acerco a Hideki y lo abrazo para consolarlo, y Hideki tambien abrazó a Takuya (N/A: y el ke no keria abrazarlo xD)_

_y se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que Takuya se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho...y rápidamente se separo un poco de Hideki..._

-Que pasa Takuya?? –_Hideki seguía abrazando a Takuya, que luego se separo de él..._

-Creo que me deje llevar...-_Hideki se sonrojo_

-Yo tambien, emmm...bueno mejor cambiemos de tema y ya no sigamos tristes y pongamos un poco de música para alegrarnos –_Takuya encendió el equipo de sonido y la música comenzó a sonar..._

-muy buena idea Takuya

**Minutos mas tarde**

_Takuya le pregunto algo importante a Hideki xD_

-oye Hideki dime algo, a ti te gusta Kouichi??

-Eh, que si a mi me gusta???

-vamos dímelo, tengo tantas ganas de saberlo je je je

-bueno si, si me gusta..._-Hideki se sonrojo un poco_

-me lo imaginaba...con esa forma en que lo mirabas el día que entraste al salón

-si a el lo estaba mirando y no se porque lo hacia, me llamo la atención

-uuy no me digas que fue amor a primera vista

-si, talvez

-oye y piensas decírselo

-no lo se, además no creo que yo le guste al el

-oye el esta enamorado de nadie mas que tu, talvez el no quiera decírtelo...

-oye y tu como sabes, alguna vez te lo dijo??

-no, pero tengo ese presentimiento je,je je (ojalá y sea así sino quedare como un mentiroso)

-pero vamos atrévete yo se que el te dirá que si

-será???

-pues si, supongo (N/A: ni esta seguro de lo que dice)

-Ok lo intentare

-Si, así se habla Hideki

-oye y que hora es??

-las 5:30 porque???

-weno porque ya me tengo que ir, hoy llegara la próxima esposa de mi padre

-aah ok te acompaño a la puerta

ok –_bajaron hasta la sala_

-Adiós Takuya

-Adiós Hideki -_Hideki salió de la casa y Takuya se quedo mirándolo de pies a cabeza _–(pero si el esta bien bueno, lastima que a mi me gusta Kouji, sino ni lo hubiera convencido de decirle lo que siente por Kouichi) – _Takuya entro a la casa y cerro la puerta_

**DIAS DESPUÉS:**

_En clase de matemática_

Maestra: Les voy a dejar una hoja de trabajo para que las hagan en parejas de mesa son 50 divisiones algebraicas para el lunes –_la maestra empezó a repartir las hojas_

-Maldición! Me toca contigo no se porque siempre tengo que hacer las cosas con un idiota

-hey Kouji pues prepárate para hacer las 50 divisiones tu

-Que?? Crees que voy a hacerlas todas yo y tu de holgazán...

-je je je solo bromeaba, pero yo no soy un idiota

-pues mas te vale no ser idiota y hacer bien las divisiones eh

_en esos instantes suena el timbre que indicaba la hora de salida_

**FUERA DEL SALON...**

-bueno y entonces cuando puedo llegar a tu casa para hacer la tarea Kouji??

-mañana es que hoy llegará Kouichi a mi casa.

-aaah, ok ¬¬ te importa mas tu hermano que la tarea

-mira yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones ok?

-ok, ok tranquilo

-oye y a propósito donde esta Kouichi?? –_dijo Kouji buscándolo con la vista_

-allá esta con Hideki

-vamos

-Kouichi _–Kouji llego hasta donde estaba Kouichi, que se lo llevo hacia otro lado_

-Oye Hideki

-dime Takuya

-cuando le dirás a Kouichi lo que tu sientes por el??

-pues no se hoy iré a su casa

-ok, deberías de decírselo de una vez eh?

-ojalá y no lo tome a mal

-claro que no pero vamos díselo, yo se que tu puedes

-tienes razón hoy que iré a su casa le diré todo

-pues ojalá lo hagas –_ en eso momentos volvieron Kouji y Kouichi_

-es que hoy vamos a hacer la tarea

-ok _–Kouji se puso algo entristecido_

-Adiós, vamonos Takuya

-Adiós chicos

-Oye Kouji no te pongas triste

-No estoy triste

-pues se te nota y no lo puedes ocultar, para nada... pero si tu quieres te puede acompañar a tu casa así hacemos la tarea, y para que no estés muy solo

-ok, de acuerdo _–y se fueron con rumbo a la casa de Kouji_

**EN LA CASA DE KOUJI**

_Kouji empezó a buscar las llaves..._

-oye y por que no tocas el timbre así te ahorras tiempo en buscar las llaves

-oye y tanta prisa tienes por entrar, y además yo me puedo tomar el tiempo que quiera no?

-pues si, si claro, pero vuelvo a decirlo toca el timbre

-oye y quien quieres que me abra la puerta, los fantasmas o que??

-que no hay nadie en tu casa

_Kouji se llevo la mano a la cabeza –_estas viendo que no idiota, sino no estuviera buscando las llaves...no se porque no eres normal ¬¬ _-le contesto Kouji algo enojado _(N/A: es que Takuya se pasa de idiota xP)

-las encontré –_Kouji empezó a abrir la puerta_

-bien Takuya pasa a delante

-okis

-oye y que vamos a comer??

-vienes a comer o hacer la tarea??

-Kouji es que no desayune en la mañana

-ay, esta bien comamos algo y después hacemos la tarea

_**MOMENTOS DESPUÉS **_

-oye Kouji, porque estas tan serio?? De verdad estas bien??

-si, si Takuya no te preocupes por mi

-bueno no es que me preocupe es que ya varios días te vengo viendo como algo diferente...

-Tu crees?

-si, haber dime que es lo que te pasa, talvez yo pueda ayudarte en algo?

-esta bien te lo diré, pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie ok?

-ok, puedes confiar en mi

-pues como tu lo sabes Hideki ha cambiado todo desde su llegada

-y porque??

-es que el me esta quitando a Kouichi

-como así??

-Takuya, yo no lo quería aceptar...

-aceptar que??

-que yo en realidad estoy enamorado de Kouichi

-que??? –_Takuya sentía que las lagrimas se le salían_

-si ya se que dirás que estoy loco no??, Takuya que te pasa???

-nada... oye pensé que estabas enamorado de otra persona??

-que otra persona??

-pues yo...yo...no lo se (maldición porque no te enamoraste de mi)

-oye Kouji y piensas decírselo a Kouichi??

-no lo se

-pues te aconsejaría de que no lo hicieras ya que ustedes son hermanos y Kouichi puede rechazarte, deberías de quererlo como se quiere a un hermano nada mas, y además Kouichi no creo que se haya enamorado de ti, se ve que el esta de Hideki...

-pues por parte de Hideki se nota que si, pero por parte de Kouichi no...

-pero aun así piensas decírselo?

-pues talvez tu tengas razón, Kouichi puede rechazarme pero y entonces que hago??? _–Kouji en esos momentos estaba confundido..._

_-_Te diré que hagas OLVIDATE DE EL...

-Talvez sea lo mejor verdad??

-pues claro, es lo mejor que tu puedes hacer (Kouji pero como no te das cuenta que yo te amo)

-lo intentare...

-oye mejor empecemos con la tarea??

-ok

**EN CASA DE KOUICHI**

-oye Hideki se ve que te gustan las matemáticas??

-Si un poco

-oye Kouichi desde hace días tengo que decirte algo??

-que sucede??

-emm... _–Hideki se puso un poco nervioso_

-que pasa?

-Kouichi espero que no te vayas a enojar por lo que te voy a confesar _–Kouichi se quedo algo asustado._

-dime, te prometo que no me enojare ok?

-Kouichi tu...tu me gustas mucho... _–Kouichi al escuchar a Hideki se quedo sorprendido..._

-Kouichi quieres ser mi novio???

CONTINUARA...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo xD

Espero sus reviews...me encanta leerlos je je je...

Weno ahora si...

Hasta luego...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!!!!

Al fin actualice jejeje, wenop pos si talvez pensaron ke ya me había olvidado del fic xD poes no!!!

(Es ke por culpa de las tareas de la escuela no me daba tiempo de escribir el capitulo ¬¬ )

Pero antes de comenzar el fic...

Agradezco a todas (jejeje, solo chikas son las ke han leído el fic xDD) las ke me dejan reviews y tambien las ke lo han leído y me dicen ke les ha parecido el capitulo del fic por msn jejeje...

Y tambien un agradecimiento en especial a Korime ke me ha ayudado con el fic dándome algunas ideas (gracias Korime y siempre recuerda avisarle a Surami eh jajajaja) weno les agradezco mucho y espero ke sigan leyendo el fic xD ... y les recuerdo:

PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES (...)  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (N/A...)

para ke no se confundan xD

y no tengo mas ke decir,

Asi ke... espero ke les guste el capitulo...

Un amor inesperado

**CAPITULO 4:**

-kouichi quieres ser mi novio?? _–pregunto Hideki _

-Eh, no es una broma verdad?? –_dijo Kouichi bastante sorprendido_

-No kouichi, yo no te mentiría tú eres la persona mas especial ke he conocido, me gustaste desde la primera vez ke te vi _–Hideki puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Kouichi y el solo bajo la mirada_

-Hideki yo... yo no estoy enamorado de ti _–Hideki ya no dijo mas...y volteo a ver para otro lado pero no pudo evitar ke se le salieran algunas lagrimas _

-Hideki no llores sí??, no me gusta saber ke alguien llora por mi culpa

-Kouichi no es tu culpa... –_Kouichi paso sus manos por las mejillas de Hideki, con el propósito de secar esas lagrimas...Hideki se sonrojo y abrazo a Kouichi que tambien le correspondió el abrazo...y momentos después Hideki le susurro unas palabras en el oído a Kouichi:_

-Sabes Kouichi... te amo..._ –Kouichi no le dijo nada y casi en cuestión de segundo y sin ke pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo...Hideki estaba a punto de besarlo (a Kouichi), se acercaba cada vez mas y mas (N/A: Hideki es un aprovechado no?? xD) Kouichi cerro los ojos al igual que Hideki, sus labios casi rozaban ,estaban tan cerca... el momento mas esperado por Hideki estaba apunto de hacerse realidad y de pronto..._

-Ring, ring... -_El celular de Hideki sonó, obligando a separarse de Kouichi, miro su celular y era Takuya el ke le llamaba... _

_-Alo –contesto algo molesto, mientras ke Kouichi se levanto del sillón y se fue hacia la ventana para tomar un poco de aire_

-hola hide... -_le dijo Takuya_

-ke kieres??

-emm... pos ke me prestaras tu tarea para comparar respuestas jejeje...es ke yo no se si están buenas y como tu eres muy weno para las matemáticas...y yo no ¬¬

-pues, esta bien

-Graciaaaaaaaaas, te lo agradeceré toda la vida, entonces mañana llegare a las 4:00??

-mejor yo llegare a tu casa, de acuerdo???

-Sip... weno Adiós

-Adiós... –_Hideki apago su celular..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kouichi _–dijo Hideki, kouichi aun seguía en la ventana y lo volteo a ver_

-lo siento por lo ke iba a suceder hace algunos segundos creo ke... _-Kouichi lo interrumpió_

-no te preocupes no pasa nada –_le sonrió _-Oye terminamos la tarea??

-ok

-ya ke tu compararas respuestas con Takuya, jejeje

- cierto...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AL DIA SIGUIENTES a las 4:00**

Ding, dong... -_Takuya salió a abrir la puerta_

-Hola hideki pasa a delante –_Hideki entro si mencionar alguna palabra a Takuya_

-Bueno entonces comparemos las respuestas???

-ok, pero antes tengo ke hablar contigo??

-está bien te escucho??

-Takuya porque me mentiste???

-eh, yo cuando te he mentido –_Takuya puso una cara de sorpresa_

-por lo ke me dijiste de Kouichi

-no lo recuerdo

-ay vamos Takuya tu lo sabes perfectamente –_Le dijo Hideki algo enojado_

-mejor recuérdamelo tu??

-pues tu me dijiste de ke Kouichi estaba enamorado de nadie mas ke yo, Y NO ES CIERTO

-oye tu te le declaraste???

-si lo hice, pero el me dijo ke no estaba enamorado de mi...

-Hideki eso ke te dije era un presentimiento mío, y por lo ke veo Kouichi no te dijo un no, simplemente ke no se ha enamorado de ti...pero...oye Hideki estas enojado conmigo???

-pues talvez...ha y otra cosa, tu interrumpiste el momento en ke yo iba a besar a Kouichi...

-oye y no ke te dijo ke no???

-pero talvez esa hubiera sido la clave para enamorarlo...

-Hideki lo siento en verdad, no kiero ke sigas enojado conmigo por favor?? Si kieres te ayudo a enamorar a Kouichi, pero ya no SIGAS ENOJADO CONMIGO...

-esta bien, pero de ke forma me ayudarías???

-en la forma mas sencilla ke existe con una carta y citándolo a algún lado...

-una carta???

-siiii, eso nunca falla, supuestamente

-pero yo no se como se hace una carta??? _(N/A:ke no se le pegue lo idiota de Takuya xD )_

-esta bien dime como ke piensas decirle, yo la escribo

-ay pues no se...Takuya pero y si Kouichi no acepta la carta???

-como no te la va a aceptar, weno esta bien Hideki yo se la doy

-en serio harías todo eso por mi???

-claro, no somos muy buenos amigo pues

-Gracias Takuya –_Hideki abrazo a Takuya, ke solo se sonrojo un poco_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DIA LUNES**

_**Hora Del Recreo**_

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos: Zoe platican y coqueteándole a Hideki, Kouji leyendo un libro, Takuya, Kouichi, J.P. y Tommy refaccionando...

-Takuya –_Kouichi llamo a Takuya_

-dime Kouichi

-necesito hablar contigo pero vamos a otro lado???

-ok Kouichi lo ke tu digas _-se fueron, Kouji solo se les quedo mirando_

-Takuya es ke no se si esta bien lo ke hice, te lo voy a contar pero no se lo digas a nadie

-ok, pero haber dime??

-es ke el viernes Hideki me confeso su amor por mi...

-en _serio –Takuya se sorprendió_

-weno yo pienso ke estuvo bien decirle ke no

-le dijiste ke no???...oye pero pq??

-Takuya es ke yo estoy enamorado de otra persona...

-perdona mi curiosidad pero de ke otra persona???

-te lo voy a decir, pero ojala ke todo lo ke te digo quede entre nos ok??

-ok, pero dime???

-estoy enamorado de Kouji _–Takuya se quedo boquiabierto_

-si ya se ke dirás ke estoy muy pero muy loco no???

-no, no tu no estas loco pero...el es tu hermano y no es correcto ke tu te hayas enamorado de el...además podría rechazarte pk talvez el no se haya enamorado de ti, como tu de el, no crees??

-tal vez... –contesto Kouichi

-lo mas seguro es eso...(Kouichi tu no te vas a quedar con Kouji el tiene ke ser mío y de nadie mas) –_pensó Takuya_

-oye pero te gusta Hideki???

-eh pues…-_Takuya no lo dejo terminar_

-el si ke no esta feo…para nada

-no será ke a ti te gusta???

-no claro ke no, el se muere por ti…, pero tu deberías de darle una oportunidad el te quiere de verdad…además yo ke tu no desaprovecharía la oportunidad eh...

-pero…yo lo kiero como a un amigo y nada mas, y mi amor le pertenece a solo una persona y esa persona se llama Kouji, pero la verdad es ke si me dio pena ver llorar a Hideki…

-ahí esta, haz feliz a Hideki dile ke si –_le dijo Takuya medio desesperado…_

-Takuya sabes ke, no se porque me insiste en ke yo le de una oportunidad a Hideki además yo estoy seguro del amor ke siento por Kouji Y NO PUEDO FINGIRLE AMOR A ALGUIEN SOLO PARA HACERLO FELIZ –_le dijo Kouichi un tanto enojado…_

-hey Kouichi cuidado y me pegas eh

-es ke takuya tu me sacas de onda

-ay si lo siento mucho (porke no eres facil de convencer)

-weno entonces no le das la oportunidad??

-no Takuya no puedo dársela, y ya no insistas...bien mejor me voy

-oye pero entonces piensas vivir enamorado de tu hermano toda tu vida?? _–Takuya estaba algo enojado_

-Si así llega a ocurrir, si...

-Kouichi además el no es el único chico en el mundo..._-Kouichi ya no le dijo nada y se fue, dejando solo a Takuya..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A LA HORA DE SALIDA**

_Kouji y Kouichi se encontraban en el patio de la escuela todavía..._

-Weno Kouichi no se si tu me puedes explicar esto ke no entendí

-si claro, oye porque no vienes a mi casa ahorita??? –_mientras Kouichi hacia la pregunta apareció Takuya (N/A: chiploc, ya cayo la mierda! xD)_

-oye Kouichi esto te lo envía Hideki –Takuya le dio la carta a Kouichi frente a Kouji

-a mi???

-si ya sabes

-aaa...ok –dijo Kouichi mientras empezó a mirar la carta, y Takuya se fue

-oye y eso ke es??? _–pregunto Kouji_

-eh, ha nada importante –_le contesto Kouichi mientras guardó la carta _-vamonos ya???

-ok... (Hideki ke le habrá escrito allí a Kouichi, lo averiguare)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN LA CASA DE KOUICHI:**

-ay ke calor, oye Kouji quieres algo para tomar???

-si gracias

-ok, iré a traerlo y de paso me traigo unos libros de mate ke tengo ok???

-ok, entre mas te tardes, mejor

-ke dijiste???

-emmm...nada –_Kouichi se fue y al nomás salir el, Kouji empezó a buscar en donde estaba la carta hasta ke dio con ella, siempre mirando ke Kouichi no regresara y empezó a leerla y la carta decía:_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARA: Kouichi

DE: Hideki

Querido Kouichi:

Por medio de esta carta quiero hacerte una invitación al parque para que hablemos tu y yo bueno ya se ke ya habíamos hablado pero creo ke aun no hemos terminado, así ke te espero en el parque por favor ven a las 4:00.

Y algo mas: Kouichi quisiera ke aceptaras ser mi novio, porque yo te kiero muy muy de veras desde ke te conocí me enamore locamente de ti...yo se ke talvez con el tiempo te llegues a enamorar de mi o quizás no...pero una cosa si...yo no voy a obligarte si no quieres pero compréndeme yo te amo mucho como para poder olvidarte...si tu me dijeras ke si, tenlo por seguro ke yo nunca te fallaría...y te demostraría mi gran amor por ti...

Bueno espero ke asistas, yo estaré allí esperándote...

Aki te escribo un pequeño poema... (N/A: hasta nos salió poeta Hideki xD)

Si tan solo pudiera amarte, quererte e idolatrarte, si tan solo me dejaras llegar a ti para detenerme en tu ternura y gozar de tu dulzura, si me dejaras entrar en tus sueños de placer... seria tu esclavo de amor para hacerte feliz...

Atentamente,

Hideki

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(pero ke demonios se cree Hideki, mandándole carta a mi Kouichi, Hideki no te vas a kedar con el nunca, pero nunca, nunca) _–Kouji siguió pensando y vio ke Kouichi ya iba llegando a la sala y todavía le dio tiempo de guardar la carta en su lugar..._

-ay Kouji perdona ke me haya tardado mucho pero es ke no encontraba los libros jejeje

-no te preocupes...

-weno haber te explico el tema...-_Kouichi empezó a explicarle a Kouji...Kouji hacia ke le ponía atención, pero el estaba pensando en lo ke había leído en esa carta...pasaron las horas y al fin eran las 3:45..._

-bien Kouji espero ke hayas entendido

-si, claro ke te entendí

-ahora vuelvo iré a dejar la mochila a mi habitación

-ok -_Kouichi subió a su habitación, y cuando ya se encontraba allí empezó a leer la carta de Hideki..._

_Minutos mas tarde Kouichi salió de su habitación ya había leído la carta y se dirigió hacia la sala en donde Kouji estaba tratando de resolver la tarea xD, mientras ke el reloj marcaba las 3:55 de la tarde._

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo Kouichi

-a donde vas eh???

-yo este...con J.P es ke me tiene ke devolver un libro

-y ke libro???

-uno de Historia

-esta bien, pero desde cuando J.P. te pide prestado libros???

-jejeje es ke tenia ke hacer una tarea de investigación y me lo pidió prestado, pero ya me voy porque ya van a ser las 4:00...

-ok adiós –_le dijo Kouji_

-Adiós –_Kouichi se fue, Kouji aun seguía escribiendo y comenzó a decir en voz baja: (N/A: algo así como un monologo xD)_

por que será ke Kouichi me dijo eso o es ke acaso no ira con Hideki, ay no pero y si fue, ya se lo ke voy a hacer lo seguiré... por que si kiero kedarme con Kouichi debo luchar por el y no dejar ke ese Hideki me lo quite...-_Kouji salió a ver a la puerta y aun alcanzaba a ver a Kouichi, Kouji subió a la habitación de Kouichi a buscar unos binoculares ya ke el tenia (N/A:ya parece espía Kouji xD) y se fue a seguirlo..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto...

-será ke ya no vendrá Kouichi son las 4:05 –_dijo Hideki un poco preocupado_

-Hola

-Kouichi, pensé ke ya no vendrías

-disculpa mi tardanza eh, es ke se me hizo un poco tarde _–Hideki solo le sonrió, luego los dos se fuero a sentar a una banca de ese parque en un lugar en donde habían muchos árboles verde..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

y Mientras tanto Kouji...

_Kouji ya había localizado donde estaba Kouichi, que conversaba con Hideki, Kouji los observaba con los binoculares y tambien estaba en un lugar en donde podía observar muy bien a Hideki y Kouichi, Kouji estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos y veía como Hideki se le acercaba mas de lo normal a Kouichi...y tambien observo ke Hideki le regalo algo..._

-Ojalá ke nadie me encuentre aquí espiando a Kouichi –_dijo Kouji...y lo ke el no keria sucedió... no se dio cuenta ke alguien estaba detrás de el..._

-Hola Kouji pero ke estas haciendo por aquí??? –_Kouji escucho ke alguien le dijo así, y volteo a ver_

-Tu??? _-dijo Kouji con una cara de susto..._

CONTINUARA...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

weno aquí termina el capitulo 4...

espero ke lo hayan disfrutado eh, y tratare de actualizar mas rapidin ok???

Wenop pos sugerencia, comentarios, dudas o lo que sea jejeje xD pos pónganlas en el review

Porfa...

Hasta la próxima


	5. Chapter 5

Wenoooo me da alegría q al fin pude subir el capitulo xD y disculpen si hice esperar mucho xD

Una última cosa: este capitulo contiene un lemon, weno no explicito al 100 (supongo xD). Y cambiando de tema gracias x los reviews se les agradece mucho xDDD

* * *

_Un Amor Inesperado_

** CAPITULO 5: **

-Tu??? –_dijo Kouji con una cara de susto _–Takuya ke haces aki??

-pos vine a caminar por aki...y tu ke haces aki escondido detrás de los arbustos???

-yo...nada

-no mientas –_Takuya miro hacia donde estaba Kouichi y Hideki sentados en una banca, y luego volvió a ver a Kouji_ –Con ke espiándolos eh?? le voy a decir a Kouichi y a Hideki...

-tu no harías eso verdad??? _–dijo Kouji _

-tu ke crees Kouji??? - _le dijo Takuya algo serio_

-si dices algo tendré ke darte una paliza - _le dijo Kouji ke ya tenia el puño cerrado listo para golpear a Takuya_

-oye no te enojes es una broma yo no iría de chismoso no va con mi personalidad, pero dime como te enteraste ke Kouichi vendría aki, leíste la carta ke le mando Hideki???

-mira, ke te importa, además yo no tengo ke darte explicaciones de lo ke hago...

-talvez así sea, pero se nota ke leíste la carta eeehh –_Kouji no le puso atención y volvió a tomar los binoculares y siguió observando...pasaron algunos minutos y Takuya había decidido irse cuando escucho ke Kouji grito:_

-QUEEEEEE...

-oye ke sucede?? -_le dijo Takuya_

-Hideki no te atreverás a hacerlo NOOOO –_Kouji salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Kouichi...ya ke Hideki casi lo besaba..._

-Koujiiii pero qué demonios pretendes hacer – _Takuya que salió corriendo detrás de Kouji_

-KOUICHIIIIIIIIIII –_grito Kouji llegando al lugar donde se encontraba Kouichi y Hideki, y en ese momento Hideki y Kouichi voltearon a ver simultáneamente, Kouichi tenia una cara de susto y Hideki se separo rápidamente de Kouichi._

-Hideki eres un maldito, pero como te atreves a casi besar a Kouichi??-_Kouji le dio un empujón_

-oye tu ke traes??? –_le dijo Hideki, y Kouji tenia el puño cerrado y sin pensarlo mas arremetió contra este y de un golpe lo tiro al suelo, y lo siguió golpeando hasta ke Takuya llego..._

-Kouji tranquilízate... –_Takuya grito y corrió a sujetar a Kouji para ke ya no siguiera peleando con Hideki y mientras tanto Kouichi estaba sorprendido de cómo Kouji estaba actuando en esos momentos..._

-Queee, pero ke hacen aki??? –_pregunto Kouichi sin recibir respuesta_

-Suéltame Takuya_–dijo Kouji _

-No, porque vas a seguir peleando

-Que me sueltes te estoy diciendo –_dijo Kouji quien se soltó de Takuya, pero esta vez hideki estaba preparado... cuando Kouji se le acerco Hideki le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara pero Kouji no se dejo y se lo devolvió y de nuevo comenzó la pelea, Kouichi estaba boquiabierto _(N/A: lo van a dejar traumado xD)

-Maldición!! Kouji compórtate -_Takuya de nuevo sujeto a kouji_

-Takuya no me toques – _kouji le dio un golpe a Takuya en la cara, para ke lo soltara...y continuo peleando con hideki, ke ya tenia el labio roto..._

-aaay, Kouji si que pega duro, y tu kouichi en vez de ver el espectáculo ayúdame a separarlos –_dijo Takuya _

-esta bien –_dijo Kouichi ke estaba como asustado_

-Kouji ya cálmate _–Kouichi se acerco y sujeto a Kouji y al fin Kouji y Hideki fueron separados y Hideki pudo levantarse con la ayuda de Takuya, Kouichi mejor decidió irse y llevarse a su hermano a la casa, y poco a poco se alejaban de allí._

-Hideki te encuentras bien?? _–fue la pregunta de Takuya_

-Tu que crees???

-oye mejor vente para mi casa, ya que creo q si llegas así a tu casa te van a regañar

-que??? –_dijo Hideki que se paso la mano por el labio y noto que tenia sangre_ –Maldición!!!!

-pero descuida eh, que yo te voy a curar –_Takuya le sonrió a Hideki, y los dos se fueron de allí..._

• **En la casa de Takuya**

-weno espero q no este mi madre en casa x q si te mira así Hideki va empezar a hacer preguntas y todo eso, es q mi madre es muy preguntona.

-si?

-siiiiii –_dijo Takuya en lo q toco el timbre de la puerta y abrió su hermanito_

-shinya, esta mi madre en casa?

-no porque??? –_preguntó shinya, quien vio a Hideki _–Takuya creo q estas equivocado porque aquí no es hospital –_le dijo con un tono sarcástico_

-a Dios! entonces Kouji me dejo hecho... –_Comento hideki_,_Takuya lo interrumpió_ –no, es q shinya es muy exagerado.

-ojala y así sea

-weno van a entrar o se van a quedar allí? _–pregunto shinya enojado x q no entraban rápido_

-no fíjate nos vamos a quedar aquí afuera...-_le contesto Takuya con sarcasmo_

-entonces haberlo dicho antes –_Shinya estaba a punto de cerrarles la puerta_

-espera, pos claro q vamos a entrar idiota.

-sin insultos Takuya.

-mejor quítate _–le dio un empujón a shinya q estaba parado en la puerta (N/A: q mal hermano es Takuya xD )_

-Bien Hideki vamos a mi habitación –_le dijo Takuya_

-ok – _y los dos empezaron a subir las escaleras_

* * *

**En la habitación**

ton, ton... –_shinya toco la puerta_

-entra shinya –_le dijo Takuya_

-aquí esta lo q me pediste –_dijo Shinya quien llevaba alcohol y algodón_

-weno ahora vete –_le contesto Takuya _

-oye no se te olvida algo???

-no pero ya shinya, lárgate...

-uuush No sabes cuanto te detesto!! –_Shinya se fue y cerro la puerta._

-bien Hideki ahora si voy a curarte

-ay pero me va a doler

-Hideki tranquilo q voy a curarte con cariño y no como caiga

-esta bien, pero antes dime algo

-que pasa???

-porque será q Kouji se comporto así como salvaje solo xq yo iba a besar a Kouichi???

-q no lo sabes??

-q cosa???

-q a Kouji le gusta kouichi y es por eso

-ehhh??? –_hideki puso cara de sorpresa_

-siiii Hideki y a kouichi le gusta Kouji

-no puedo creerlo

-pos así es, weno ahora si te voy a curar

-ok

**EN LA CASA DE KOUICHI**

_Kouichi no dijo nada en todo el camino, Kouji comprendió de q Kouichi se había enojado con el, y al fin llegaron a la casa..._

_Kouichi abrió la puerta y entro primero, kouji solo lo seguía._

_Kouichi subió corriendo las escaleras y Kouji lo siguió también. Kouichi llego a su habitación y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando kouji lo impidió, y entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta._

-kouichi

-ahora q quieres kouji?? Mira mejor dame una explicación del porque actuaste así cuando me viste con hideki???

-ok –_kouji se sentó en la cama de kouichi_

-kouichi no me gusto como se estaba comportando Hideki contigo

-y esa es tu gran explicación???

-y algo q no me pareció fue tu gran mentira, de q ibas con J.P. a pedirle un libro, y no me convenciste para nada con eso, te cuento.

-sabes??? Nunca pensé q tu estuvieras espiándome nunca pensé q fueras capaz de eso??

-queee, pero tenia q salir de dudas

-leíste la carta no es así???

-tu q crees???

-lo hiciste y no creas q no escuche cuando dijiste cuando iba a buscar los libros "entre mas te tardes mejor" x q sabia q tendrías la curiosidad de leer la carta y ademas la carta no estaba en el lugar donde yo la había guardado.

-oye pero x q te pusiste a leerla allá en frente de mi, me dio curiosidad leerla

-y algo q si no comprendo es xq te peleaste con hideki???

-kouichi el te iba a besar...

-oye pero yo me puedo defender solo no???? Además q estabas haciendo allí con Takuya???

No me digas q se pusieron de acuerdo para ir de plan de espías???

-no, el ya estaba allí el me encontró escondido detrás de los arbustos, pero es q hideki estaba abusando de tu confianza eh, y te defendí eso no lo puedes negar y le di su merecido.

-pero te sobrepasaste con el.

-queee ahora vas a ponerte de su defensor, sabes que mejor ve a buscarlo y de paso lo vas a curar eh...

-kouji ya no te soporto eres un idiota –_kouichi iba a darle una bofetada, pero kouji se levanto y le_

_agarró la mano..._

-es q creo q tu ni te imaginas la razón por la cual yo me puse a defenderte???-_en ese instante kouji puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de kouichi y rozo sus labios con los de este q respondió a eso tomando a kouji de la cintura y comenzándolo a besar apasionadamente por un rato hasta q se separaron por falta de aire... kouichi no podía ni hablar... (N/A: se emociono xD) –Kouichi te amo –exclamo Kouji totalmente sonrojado…_

_** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

_Luego kouichi le dio un pequeño empujón a kouji y los dos cayeron en la cama kouichi encima de kouji._

_Kouichi por su parte comenzó a besarle el cuello a kouji y este solo cerro los ojos para sentir los besos de su gemelo, después de esto kouichi empezó a desabotonar cada uno de los botones de la camisa de kouji y le kito la camisa dejándole al descubierto el pecho y comenzó a acariciárselo lentamente haciendo q kouji dejara escapar unos pequeños gemidos de placer...y momentos después kouichi le kito el pañuelo a kouji dejando su cabello largo suelto. Y kouichi ya no usaba ahora las manos para acariciar a kouji ahora era la lengua q recorría el pecho y abdomen de kouji de arriba hacia abajo y ahora kouji comenzó a gemir un poco mas fuerte._

_Un poco después kouji ayudo a kouichi a q se quitara la playera. _

_Ahora kouji era el q estaba encima de kouichi..., kouji comenzó a besar a kouichi tan apasionadamente como pudo, kouichi solo se dejaba llevar...y luego kouji empezó a besarle el cuello a kouichi... (N/A: a mi ya me están dando escalofríos xP) y luego empezó a acariciar el pecho y el abdomen a kouichi q empezó a gemir de placer x esas caricias q su gemelo le daba... y de un momento a otro kouji paro de hacer eso ya q había una prenda de vestir q le impedía seguir con su propósito…_

_-Kouji te quiero dentro de mi –exclamo kouichi, con la respiración agitada, kouji se quedo helado al escuchar lo q su gemelo quería….._

_** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Mientras tanto... **_

_En el jardín de la casa de kouichi se encontraban takuya y hideki_

-Takuya tienes razón yo debo disculparme con kouichi además yo no sabia si el en verdad me quería besar...

-Si debes hacerlo –_le contesto takuya mientras vio hacia la puerta_ -hideki ves lo q yo veo??

-que????

-esta abierta la puerta, oye será q no están esperando???

-eh, esperando pero takuya eres idiota o solo te haces el idiota??? –_le dijo hideki con tono sarcástico. _

-ahora tu hideki, pero mejor entremos x q esperar mas

-oye pero no creo q eso este bien

-ay vamos –_Takuya agarro a hideki de la mano y entraron a la casa_

-aquí parece q no hubiera alguien... –_comento hideki_

-pero si no hubiera alguien como demonios esta abierta la puerta, espera ya se q hacer

-ojala y no sea alguna estupidez

-no es ninguna estupidez ¬¬, la idea es gritar y si en verdad no hay nadie pos no va a salir nadie

-obvio, pero creo q no es wena idea q te pongas a gritar como loco.

-weno talvez tengas razón pero no estoy loco, pero no se me ocurre algo mas, oye ya se mejor subo arriba a ver si hay alguien

-a la habitación de kouichi???

-siii, oye se supone q ahí talvez esté discutiendo con Kouji jejeje

-y porque te causa risa???

-oye demasiadas preguntas hideki, weno yo voy a subir

-queeeee???? Oye pero kouichi puede molestarse x q hagas eso Takuya.

-no además el es mi amigo, y también para q deja abierta la puerta –_Takuya se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subir…_

-oye Takuya vuelvo a repetírtelo kouichi podría molestarse con eso

-q no hideki, yo se lo q hago –_Takuya continuo subiendo las escaleras hasta q al fin llego arriba y se dirigió a la habitación de kouichi… hasta q llego y se paro frente a la puerta para tocar y ver si allí había alguien pero no hizo eso…desde afuera pudo escuchar los gemidos de kouji y kouichi. Takuya se quedo frió y no podía creer lo q escuchaba._

-Kouichi y kouji haciendo eso –_Takuya sintió un escalofrío q recorría x todo su cuerpo y salio corriendo llego a las escaleras y se tropezó y empezó a caer de las escaleras y precisamente cuando Hideki volteo a ver._

-TAKUYAAAAAAAAAA –_corrió hacia las escaleras pero cuando llego Takuya ya había llegado al suelo_ –Takuya estas bien?, CONTESTAME –_Takuya kedo inconsciente…_

CONTINUARA…….

* * *

Weno hasta aki el capi, espero q les haya gustado… y espero reviews porfa? xD 

Y q le pasara a Takuya??? Y hideki descubrirá a kouji y kouichi???

Bueno lo sabrán hasta el próximo capitulo xD

Y no me queda más q decir

Sayonara

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Un Amor Inesperado

**CAPITULO 6:**

-TAKUYAAAAAAAAAA –_Hideki__corrió hacia las escaleras pero cuando llego Takuya ya había llegado al suelo_ –Takuya estas bien?, CONTESTAME –_Takuya kedo inconsciente…_

_**(N/A: monólogo de hideki)**_

-MALDICION!!!! Y ahora q hago por supuesto no puedo dejarte aki takuya, de q yo me vaya y te deje aki no es de amigos jejeje, pero tengo q sacarte de aki no quiero q kouichi o kouji nos miren aki dirán q nosotros abrimos la puerta y q saber q keriamos hacer...pero tengo q pensar algo rápido, vamos piensa, piensa _– hideki se kedo así pensando unos segundos._

Oh demonios ya estoy igual de idiota q takuya no se me ocurre nada, T-T, pero q lo sake de aki arrastrado, bueno takuya tendrás q perdonarme bastante pero no se me ocurre algo mas...-_Hideki se acerco a takuya_.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – _hideki grito _–ah dios! Y peor si takuya esta muerto...dirán q yo lo maté AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –_Hideki siguió gritando_...NOOOOOOO he perdido a mi mejor amigo a la única persona q me entendía...ToT

**REGRESANDO A LA HABITACIÓN...**

-kouichi espera ya no sigas

-que pasa kouji???? No quieres que te lo haga??, Oye pero tu no quisiste hacerlo y ahora...-_kouji lo interrumpió_. -no es q escuche gritos afuera

-que???? Salgamos a ver –_dijo kouichi_

-ok –_ambos chicos empezaron a vestirse_

**Regresando con Hideki...**

ay no q estoy haciendo van a oír q estoy gritando, ay pero será q aki hay alguien, pero Takuya no me dijo nada, y me siento mas aliviado x q Takuya no esta muerto, ay yo gritando como loco... –_en ese instante hideki escucho pasos q provenían de arriba_ -oigo pasos, alguien viene debo esconderme o salir, bueno takuya te voy a llevar arrastrado y perdóname...

-oye kouji te dije q talvez te imaginaste los gritos, no hay nadie

-tienes razón, pero yo los escuche no me los imagine

-tal vez fue en la calle kouji

-siiiii talvez –_kouji se kedo pensativo_

_-_q sucede???

-nada –_kouji se fue a sentar a un sofá _

_Hideki ya se encontraba afuera de la casa y luego fue a ponerse bajo un árbol de por allí cerca... --_Ay no, q bueno q no me vieron dentro de la casa, es q como pude perder el control, mejor llamare a una ambulancia pa' q se lleve a Takuya. –_Hideki comenzó a buscarse el celular_-ay maldición!!! Deje tirado mi celular y quien sabe en donde AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, vaya suerte la mía!!! _ -Hideki se fue corriendo y dejo a takuya recostado en el árbol. (N/A: parecía de akellos borrachos q se quedan tirados xD)_

_**Mientras tanto esto es lo q acontecía en la casa de kouichi**_

-kouji bueno creo q, bueno mejor perdóname x lo q sucedió allá arriba

-no te preocupes kouichi

-en serio???

-siiiiiii

-kouji emm...–_kouichi se le acerco y lo comenzó a besar de nuevo_

_**Mientras tanto...**_

_Hideki iba muy apenado buscando su celular, paso frente a la casa de kouichi y observo q la puerta estaba media como el la dejo, asomo su cabeza para ver si había alguien ya q el iba entrar de nuevo a la casa en busca de su celular, y se quedo helado al ver desde la puerta a kouichi besando a kouji, Hideki sintió rabia al ver eso, cerró la puerta fuertemente asustando a los gemelos..._

_-_Q fue eso??? –_kouichi se separo de kouji_- kouji acaso cuando entraste no cerraste la puerta????

-ahora q lo pienso no, oye pero debió cerrarse por el viento

-tienes razón...

-oye kouichi ya me debo ir x q llegare tarde a casa y ya sabes mi madrastra se preocupa al igual q mi padre...

-bien

-nos vemos mañana –_kouji le dio un beso en la mejilla a kouichi, y solo se sonrojo_

-que te vaya bien kouji...

_Hideki iba corriendo, y no vio hacia el suelo y se paro sobre el celular y esto provocó q se resbalara y se cayo... –_AAAAAH NOOOO ya quebréel celular, es q x q me pasa esto a mi T-T, y ahora tendré q llevarme a Takuya a mi casa –_Hideki se fue a sentar al árbol donde estaba Takuya_ –Y algo q no puedo creer es q kouichi no me hizo caso tan solo x q esta enamorado de su hermano –_Hideki comenzó a llorar y luego se fue rumbo a su casa x q ya había empezado a llover, su casa no estaba tan lejos de allí y se llevo a Takuya arrastrado... (N/A: le toco lo peor a Takuya jajaja xD)_

_Momentos después Hideki se dio cuenta de q llevaba a Takuya arrastrado._

-ahora q lo recuerdo...-_Hideki volteo a ver..._ –Demonios!!! Y todo por el enojo q tengo, si me estoy llevando arrastrado a Takuya aki donde hay una poza con lodo, no lo puedo creer ya me volví idiota al igual q el ¬¬, bien dicen q lo malo se pega...pero no me keda de otra, tendré q seguirte llevando arrastrado x aki donde hay lodo x q pesas mucho para q yo te cargue –_Hideki siguió caminando y llevando arrastrado a Takuya lo q faltaba para llegar a su casa..., Takuya estaba bien sucio de lodo..._

_Cuando llego Hideki tuvo q subir a Takuya cargado a su habitación y lo acostó en su cama pero sin antes quitarle la ropa sucia..._

_-_Hoy si estoy cansado Takuya si q pesa mucho... y hideki comenzó a pensar: (bien ahora q hago, será q llamo a una ambulancia, lo dejo aki o q?? Se supone q cayo de las escaleras y talvez este mal o no, mejor lo dejo aki y si no despierta q se lo lleven al hospital, pero mejor llamare a su casa para avisar q se quedará aki) –_Hideki fue a llamar x teléfono y cuando regreso se sentó en una silla q estaba a la par de la cama...y se kedo dormido allí..._

**EN LA CASA DE KOUJI**

_Kouji subió a su habitación sin cenar ya q estaba preocupado x lo q sucedió en casa de Kouichi... _

_**(N/A: el monólogo de kouji)**_

No lo puedo creer, kouichi x q me pediría q le hiciera eso, será q el esta enamorado de mi o solo yo soy el q esta enamorado de el, o solo se estaba dejando llevar x el momento yo le dije q lo amaba, pero el no me dijo nada. – a Kouji se le salieron algunas lagrimas... - tengo tanto q preguntarle pero seria hasta el día de mañana q llego a su casa, es q estoy preocupado necesito preguntarle si el también me ama, x q tengo miedo de q solo me kiera para kitarse las ganas de lo q kiere conmigo, y luego lo pierda y se lo gane hideki, es q ese maldito yo se q no va a descansar hasta tener a Kouichi, no soportaría verlo con ese... –_Kouji tomo su celular y marco al celular de kouichi..._

-Ring, Ring...-_comenzó a sonar el celular de Kouichi..._ –Alooooo... –_Kouji inmediatamente colgó al escuchar la voz de kouichi..._ –aaay no puedo...preguntarle ahora, pero mañana si tengo q hacerlo kiera o no kiera...si no Hideki será el ganador y yo el perdedor...

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**

_La luz del sol iluminaba la habitación de Hideki, al fin había amanecido todo estaba en calma pero de pronto se fue..._

-HIDEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –Takuya estaba asustado

-ay Takuya, no grites tanto, ya me despertaste...

-q estoy haciendo aki en tu cama, en tu casa y en ropa interior????

-uy tan rápido reconociste q era mi casa

-pero contéstame Hideki???

-ay weno es q no recuerdas q te caíste de las escaleras en la casa de kouichi, mira yo te traje para acá a mi casa y... –_hideki se kedo pensando:_ (yo no le voy a decir q lo traía arrastrado, no)

-y????

-bueno te traje aki cargado y te caíste en el lodo y tu ropa quedó sucia, pero muyyyyy sucia

-seguro q así es????, es q ahora no lo recuerdo tan bien x q me duele la cabeza –_Takuya no estaba tan convencido_

-siiiiii, no creas q yo te hice algo anoche, ni en tus sueños, es mas yo me kede dormido en esta silla –_Hideki señalo la silla q estaba a la par de la cama..._

-perdona mi desconfianza, pero seguro q no me VIOLASTE cuando estaba ahí todo indefenso jejeje???

-haaa que –_Hideki se sorprendió de lo q dijo Takuya_ -como puedes pensar eso, yo no seria capaz de algo así...

-haaaa yo quería –_dijo Takuya en voz baja y sin emoción_

-que dijiste

-ay yo nada jejeje, x q tengo q hablar en voz alta ¬¬

-y como te sientes???

-adolorido, me duele todo...seguro q no me violaste hideki???

-Takuya NOOO te hice nada, estas adolorido x q te caíste de las escaleras, no x otra cosa...

-bien, ya te creo...

-oye takuya ahora traigo tu ropa q la fui a meter a la lavadora

-la lavaste????

-siiiiiii

-oye hideki, gracias -_Hideki solo le sonrió... al rato apareció Hideki con la ropa de Takuya..._

-bien Takuya aki te dejo tu ropa

-ok gracias, oye Hideki ya lo recordé todo

-a si q bien –_Hideki se sentó en la cama_

-si yo me tropecé x salir rápido y me caí de las escaleras

-oye dime algo, x q saliste rápido???

-vaya pregunta no me gustaría recordarlo pero te lo digo es q llegue arriba weno a la habitación de kouichi y...y...

-y q viste, escuchaste...

-escuche...gemidos q provenían de la habitación

-QUEEEEE???? Oye Takuya yo tengo q decirte algo también

-que sucede??

-yo vi a kouichi besándose con kouji –_Hideki no pudo mas y lloro..._

-eeeeeh, Hideki pero no llores –_Takuya lo abrazo para consolarlo_

-es q Kouichi x q nunca me lo dijo...

-se q haré, le preguntare a Kouji q ha sucedido, sea como sea le sacare la verdad

-no creo q sea tan tonto de contarte sus cosas...- _Hideki todavía lloraba_

-pos si el no kiere pos kouichi lo hará...ya veré yo q hago...

* * *

**En La Casa De Kouichi**

_Kouji iba en camino hacia la casa de Kouichi en el carro de su padre y con su madrastra..._

-Q te pasa cariño?? –pregunto su madrastra preocupada

-Nada, estoy bien

-bueno...

_Minutos después llegaron a casa de kouichi_

Ding, dong... –la madre de kouichi iba a abrir la puerta...

-Yo abro madre

-Esta bien –_kouichi se fue corriendo hacia la puerta_

-Hola! Kouji, pasa a delante

-Hola kouichi –lo saludo su padre

-Hola

-bien Kouji te paso recogiendo mañana??

-oye yo puedo ir solo a la casa, ni q estuviera tan lejos

-bien como kieras, Adiós chicos!

-Adiós –_kouichi cerro la puerta, la madre de kouichi apareció..._

-Bien hijos ya me voy

-También hoy te toca trabajar?? –_pregunto Kouji_

-siiii y ya me voy –su madre se empezó a despedir de ellos y se fue...

-Kouichi tengo q hablar contigo

-bien vamos a la cocina q preparare mi desayuno ya desayunaste Kouji???

-emm, no

-weno te preparare el tuyo

-gracias –_los dos se dirigieron a la cocina y luego al comedor..._

-bien Kouji dime, te escucho –_Kouichi se sentó y dejo a un lado su desayuno para escuchar atentamente a Kouji..._

-Kouichi, emmm bueno x lo q casi iba a pasar ayer tu sabes, bueno kiero saber si tu me amas como yo a ti o solo te estabas dejando llevar x el momento??? –_kouji se kedo mirando a kouichi, tratando de q no se le saliera alguna lagrima_

-Kouji lo q me preguntas

-eeeeeh, entonces no me amas –_unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos azules de kouji_

-Kouji por favor no llores... –Kouichi se dirigió para donde estaba Kouji y lo abrazo

-Kouji como puedes decirme eso, claro q si te amo, no pienses q solo fue x q me estaba dejando llevar x ese momento tan lindo para mi, supongo q tanto para ti???

-entonces si me amas??

-Claro q si, TE AMO, eres lo mejor de mi vida... –_kouichi se acerco a kouji y lo beso apasionadamente...hasta q se separaron_

-sabes algo kouichi???

-dime??

-yo me palié con Hideki x q el te iba a besar y yo estaba celoso...

-lo sabia, pero yo no te cambiaria x nadie Kouji...siempre recuérdalo

-oye entonces estas diciendo q tu y yo ya somos mas q hermanos???

-desde ayer kouji...

-pero debemos mantener esto en secreto te imaginarias q nuestros padres lo supieran, no aceptarían nuestra relación...

-Kouji será nuestro pekeño secretito... nuestro secreto de amor...

-de acuerdo... –y de nuevo volvieron a unirse en un cálido y apasionado beso...

* * *

Buenooooo, hasta aquí dejo este capitulo, espero q les haya gustado... 

También agradezco x los reviews...

Sigan leyendo el fic, les aseguro no se arrepentirán de leerlo jajaja xD

Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

Holassss Jejeje, pos al fin termine jejeje es que últimamente no he tenido inspiración, pero ¿mas vale tarde que nunca no? Jejeje ha y gracias por los reviews, eso hace que siga con más y más jajaja, ha y por cierto esto: (...) significa pensamientos, para que no se confunda jejeje weno menos bla, bla, bla y mas fic.

* * *

Un amor Inesperado

CAPITULO 7: 

**En la casa de Hideki:**

-¿Oye Takuya ya te sientes mejor? –_Pregunto Hideki quien le llevaba comida a Takuya_

-Un poco mejor jejeje, aunque tengo algunos moretones

-Es normal que los tengas, después de esa caída huy... (pobrecito) –_pensó Hideki_

-¿Avisaste a mi casa que estaría aquí?

-Claro fue lo primero que hice, pero mejor prueba la comida antes q se enfrié –_Hideki paso un vaso con refresco a Takuya_

-¿Hideki, seguro que no le has echado algo al refresco para q yo me duerma y así aprovechar a violarme???

-eeeeeh, oye que necio, NOOO tiene nada, además yo no necesito hacerte eso! (vaya amigo más pervertido que me encontré)

-weno uno ¿que sabe no¿Pero kouichi o kouji nos vieron que estábamos en su casa?

-no

-Hideki tengo una idea jejeje, llama a kouichi

-¿eh¿Pero para q takuya?

-hazlo, además ¿qué te cuesta eh? – _Takuya saco su celular_

-y ¿q le digo?

-pos salúdalo y todo eso y ¿que te parece si lo llamas "caramelito" y le dices que lo citas al parque para que te explique de la tarea de mate?

-Esta bien –_Hideki tomo el celular y marco al número de kouichi, Takuya se pego a la par de el para escuchar bien tomándolo de la cintura, Hideki no le dijo nada pero se sonrojo..._

-Alo –_Contesto kouichi_

-¡Hola¿Como estas jejeje?

-yo ¡muy bien! Y ¿a q se debe tu llamada?

-este... emm solo para saludarte jejeje...

-¿Solo para eso?

-vamos dile lo que te dije Hideki –_Le dijo Takuya en voz baja, Hideki solo se le quedo viendo._

-Bueno es que... quería decirte que me explicaras la tarea de mate es que yo no entiendo como es

-mmm... esta bien, pero en donde

-oye vamos al parque ¿si? A las 4:00?

-Esta bien

-¿kouichi?

-¿dime Hideki?

-¿puedo llamarte "caramelito" ?

-¿eh? Ay, Hideki que ocurrente eres jajaja bien como sea nos vemos a las 4:00 Adios!

-Adios –_Hideki colgó_

-¿Takuya?

-¿eh? –_Takuya solo se le quedo viendo a Hideki_

-la llamada ya se terminó

-¿sí? –_Takuya aun dudaba_

-Siiiii –_Hideki le dio un empujón a Takuya para que lo soltara, Takuya cayo al suelo_

-Ay Hideki no solo estoy adolorido y tu colaboras mas para que este peor

-Takuya, me tenias agarrado de la cintura y... mejor no digo lo demás

-aaa si, si, es que no me di cuenta jejeje, pero total, escuche muy bien lo que te dijo kouichi jajaja, bien ahora me toca a mi hacer lo mío

-¿qué vas a hacer?

-llamar a kouji –_Contesto Takuya, mientras marcaba el numero_ –Hola Kou ¿como estas?

-ha Takuya¿que demonios quieres? –_Contesto Kouji_

-Kou solo quería decirte que me acompañaras al parque ya que no entendí la tarea de mate y que me expliques de una vez jejeje

-si¿solo eso se te ofrece? Takuya cuando vas a dejar de ser estúpido y pones más atención en clase –_Dijo Kouji muy sarcástico_

-Kouji siempre con tus sarcasmos, Bien entonces nos vemos, a las 4:00 en el parque ok?

-Esta bien como quieras, pero TRATA DE PONER ATENCIÓN!!! Pedazo de...

-Si, si Kouji, pero no me grites jejeje Adios –_Takuya colgó_

-Y bien cual es tu plan, hacerte el idiota con Kouji –_Dijo Hideki con tono sarcástico_

-Ahora tu, buaaaa porque nadie me entiende

-Ya Takuya no es para tanto

-Cierto, bueno la idea es esta: -_Takuya le comento la idea a Hideki al oído_

-¿seguro que te encuentras bien?¿no te golpeaste duro la cabeza?

-¿Que quieres decirme con todo eso?

-Que es extraño que se te ocurra algo inteligente jajaja, solo estupideces se te ocurren creo q ese golpe te dio inteligencia jajaja.

-No es gracioso, pero ahora que, todos se pusieron de acuerdo para decirme sarcasmos?

-Ay Takuya, pero en serio te sientes bien para llevar a cabo tu plan?

-Si, aunque muy adolorido por esa caída de las escaleras, pero me encuentro bien haaa eso significa que Dios me quiere... bien pos si voy a ver a Kouji tengo que verme más lindo de lo que estoy

-¿Que? Jajaja, eso es un imposible jajaja

-Ya Hideki...

-Lo siento solo bromeaba (aunque en realidad es algo cierto)

**CON KOUICHI Y KOUJI...**

-oye kouji, hideki me llamo y me dijo que si no le iba a explicar la tarea de mate

-ha si, a mi tambien me llamo takuya x lo mismo

-¿y vas a ir con el?

-pos me va a tocar y si no entiende nada que se olvide que le voy a volver a explicar y ¿tu vas a ir con Hideki?

-pues si me dijo a las 4 en el parque

-¿En el parque? Takuya tambien ahí me dijo. Oye ¿pero si Hideki te quiere hacer algo?

-Kouji claro que no, además entre el y yo ya quedaron claras las cosas eh, además no pienses que yo me enamore de Hideki, siempre he estado enamorado de ti –_Kouji se sonrojo, kouichi lo comenzó a besar y en eso comenzó a sonar el celular de kouji al principio kouji no contesto pero el celular seguía sonando hasta al fin q lo atendió_

-Alo –contesto kouji de mala manera

-Kouji volvía a llamarte para decirte que paso x ti a las 4

-como quieras y no me vuelvas a llamar me interrumpiste algo importante

-huy que cosa tan importante era eh?

-mira que te importa si? Adiós –_Kouji colgó_

_-_ahora Takuya nos interrumpe jejeje huy me cae mal –_dijo Kouji que estaba molesto..._

-no te preocupes que todavía nos queda mucho tiempo –Exclamo Kouichi, Kouji volvió a sonrojarse...

**A LAS 4:00...**

-Hideki presiento que este mi plan va a salir bien

-si sale bien es que ya dejaste de ser idiota jajaja

-Hideki no me desanimes eh, es que adoro cuando un plan se va a lleva a cabo jejeje, oye como me veo?

-Pues que te digo...te ves bien, Oye ya llegamos a nuestro destino –_comento Hideki_

-siiiii –_Takuya toco el timbre_

-Hola Hideki y Takuya

-Holaaaa –_dijeron al unísono_,_luego salió Kouji y los cuatro se fueron al parque y fueron a sentarse detrás de unos arbustos cerca de un árbol muy alto..._

**20 MINUTOS MAS TARDE...**

-Oigan ¿alguien quiere un helado? –_comento Hideki_

-si, si yo quiero –_dijo Takuya levantando la mano_

-Maldición Takuya!! Siempre tienes que pensar en comer–_dijo Kouji_

-Ay Kouji, no hagas caso Hideki pero mejor ve a comprar los helados, compra 5 jejeje

-Esta bien, quien me acompaña?

-Kouichi ve con el si? –_dijo Takuya_

-bueno...vamos Hideki –los dos se fueron y se quedaron solos Kouji y Takuya

-¿Kouji?

-¿qué pasa Takuya?

-emm... –_Takuya volteo a ver disimuladamente a Hideki aun no llegaba de regreso_

-bueno kouji...me va a ser difícil decirte esto...

-¿qué?

-bueno pues yo...emm...

-¿QUÉ, DIMELO DE UNA VEZ? –_Kouji estaba algo desesperado, Takuya vio que Hideki y Kouichi ya venían de regreso..._

-bueno Kouji no se como vayas a reaccionar pero debo decírtelo, no puedo seguir callándomelo, ya no.

-Kouji, estoy enamorado de ti –Kouji se sonrojo, fue algo inesperado para el

-Takuya emm... –_Kouji se paro de donde estaba sentado_

-Kouji te amo –_Exclamo Takuya que se iba acercando a Kouji, Kouji trataba de separarse hasta que topó con el tronco del árbol que allí se encontraba..._

**Con Hideki y Kouichi...**

**-**Hideki mira eso

-¿que?

-eh, pero Takuya que demonios pretende hacer

-Kouichi, pero cálmate que no es para tanto, Takuya se le declaro a Kouji y ya...

-Takuya no –_dijo Kouji_,_ Takuya comenzó a besar a Kouji, y Kouji le siguió el juego, lo tomo de la cintura, Takuya se sentía emocionado...mientras que kouichi y hideki se acercaban lentamente...__pero sucedió algo que Takuya nunca se hubiera imaginado, Kouji le dio un empujón haciendo que Takuya se separara de el y luego Kouji le dio una bofetada..._

-TAKUYA NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!!!

-Ay Kouji eso si dolió

-Takuya eso te lo mereces porque ni siquiera te di permiso de que me besaras eh, además yo no puedo corresponderte takuya

-¿POR QUÉ NO?

-Porque el es mío, Takuya –_Takuya volteo a ver y era Kouichi, quien se acerco a Kouji y lo abrazo por detrás, mientras que le dio un beso, que observaron muy bien Takuya y Hideki..._

-Huy ya no soporto esto! –_dijo Takuya que estaba enojado y Hideki tratando de no llorar al ver eso..._ –yo me voy de aquí –_dijo Takuya_, _Hideki tambien lo siguió..._

-Kouji no puedo creer lo que Takuya te hizo

-Kouichi mira yo no lo quería besar pero el me acorralo, le seguí el juego y tuve empujarlo y pegarle...

-Entonces Takuya te beso a la fuerza?

-siiii, pero tu sabes que solo a ti te amo

-lo se –_ambos se sentaron en la grama_

-Kouichi pero tu dijiste que mantendríamos lo nuestro en secreto que ni Takuya ni Hideki iban a saberlo

-si, pero en este caso tenia que hacérselo saber a Takuya yo se que el te insistiría y te insistiría y yo no quiero perderte Kouji...

-Kouichi no vas a perderme, siempre tenlo presente... –Kouichi solo le sonrió y le dio un beso a Kouji...

**MIENTRAS...**

-Hideki no puedo creerlo Kouji me desprecio, prefiere andar con Kouichi y no conmigo pero ¿que tiene el que no tenga yo eh¿yo soy guapo verdad¿Hideki?

-aaaaaay Takuya he perdido a Kouichi y para siempre –Hideki estaba llorando

-Hideki no llores aquí, los demás nos miran –_Dijo Takuya, Hideki volteo a ver_

-siiii, pero no puedo aguantarme, y tengo cólera porque tu plan no funcionó

-Si yo tambien estoy enojado por eso, pero además sabemos que en verdad ellos dos son algo, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, algo que si funcione jejeje...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

weno hasta aquí el capitulo, ahora no tengo mas que decir, a si, si, si jejeje dejen review por fa, me gusta leer lo que opinan del capitulo y todo jajaja, Chaooooooo 


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! actualice después de mucho tiempo de hacerme la loca digo de "estudiar" jajaja no es que he tenido muchas tareas y apenas y podía concentrarme en el fic, pero lo bueno es que ahora ando de vacaciones xD así aquí les dejo el capi 8, Korime ojala te guste esta primera parte

Bueno que disfruten este capitulo n.n

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**LA CITA DE KOUICHI Y KOUJI:  
Primera Parte**

**-----1 mes después...------**

El sol iluminaba con intensidad, ya era día sábado y Kouichi se levanto temprano, ya que tenia que ir a comprar el regalo que le daría a Kouji ya que cumplían un mes de novios, tenia pensado darle un regalo muy especial --Bueno parece que el dinero que tanto he ahorrado me alcanza para el regalo que quiero darle a Kouji –sonrió Kouichi mientras contaba el dinero que tenia guardado, y luego se arreglo y bajo a desayunar para después dirigirse a comprar.

--Buenos días hijo –saludo su madre, que ya tenia servido el desayuno

--Buenos días –dijo Kouichi, sentándose en la silla, después de 15 minutos ya estaba listo para irse al centro comercial. 

--Kouichi ¿a dónde vas que estas tan apurado? –pregunto su madre

--pues iré a comprar

--¿a comprar que?

--pues... pues tengo que ir a comprar algunos materiales que usare para la tarea

--ha bueno, oye ya me tengo que ir al trabajo

--¿hoy tambien tienes que ir?

--Si

--genial –exclamo Kouichi en voz baja –bueno yo ahorita iré a comprar

--esta bien –Kouichi se despidió de su madre y se apresuro a salir y se dirigió al centro comercial, en donde compraría el regalo... un regalo muy especial y muy deseado por Kouji...un lindo perrito ya que una semana antes el perro que tenia Kouji había muerto y el había estado muy triste.

**-----30 MINUTOS MAS TARDE...-----**

Kouichi llegó a su casa, tuvo que tomar un taxi para poderse llevar no a uno sino que a dos pequeño cachorritos cafecitos de raza labrador y muy juguetones, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, y llevo ahí a los cachorritos, los saco de donde venían 

--¡Que lindos! Este regalo será el mejor que le han dado a Kouji –exclamo Kouichi, mientras se sentaba a la par de donde estaban aquellos perritos, uno de ellos se acerco a el y comenzó a lamerle la cara 

--Jajaja, me haces cosquillas –exclamo Kouichi, el otro cachorrito solo le ladraba 

--Tu tambien eres lindo eh jejeje –se acerco al otro perrito y tambien le lamió la cara

--creo que no han comido, así que les daré algo de comer –Kouichi se levanto de donde estaba y les dio su comida luego se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una deliciosa pizza después de todo cocinar es lo que mas le gusta hacer a Kouichi.

**EN CASA DE KOUJI**

Kouji se encontraba en la cocina, con una gabacha blanca decorada con encajes celestes y adornada con algunos bordados y con un gorrito de cocinero, tratando de preparar el mejor pastel para Kouichi, pero por lo visto no lo tendría a tiempo 

--¡Oh rayos! Por que mierda no me sale el pastel –decía Kouji enojado, mientras leía una y otra vez la receta para ver si todo estaba bien, si no tendría que repetirlo

--Maldición, volveré a repetirlo, pero primero debo limpiar todo esto –dijo mirando con desagrado aquel alboroto en la cocina, trastos por aquí y trastos por allá, y Kouji hasta tenia harina en el pelo y la cara, y comenzó a limpiar, después comenzó una vez mas a hacer la mezcla de la harina y a batir la mantequilla, pero no podía evitar hacer aquel gran desorden, luego ya que estaban listos los ingredientes los vació en un molde y lo puso en el horno.

--Creo que ahora si esta todo, pero como cocinero me muero de hambre –dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche, la leche que había sobrado -demonios nunca pensé decir esto –mientras decía esto voto el poco de harina que aun quedaba –-y ahora esto para completar el desorden, que maldita mi suerte –y en ese momento suena su celular

--Ese sonido...ese sonidito...me suena familiar -se quedo pensando -ES MI CELULAR –Kouji se puso como loco a buscar su celular, lo busco entre todo los trastos, en el piso, sin poderlo encontrar –Demonios donde estas maldito celular –decía desesperado hasta que se dio cuenta que el celular lo tenia entre la bolsa de aquella gabacha, que tenia puesta 

--Alo –contesto Kouji rápidamente 

--Hola Kouji

--Kouichi, hola

--Kouji ¿a que hora vendrás a mi casa?

--pues, creo que muy pronto es que tengo que limpiar algo aquí en mi casa, pero no tardare

--Esta bien Kouji aquí te espero, te amo

--yo tambien –se sonrojo y colgó y rápidamente comenzó a limpiar, barrió, trapeo, y lavo todos los trastos que uso, y limpio la mesa mientras escuchaba un poco de música rock

**REGRESANDO CON KOUICHI**

Paso el tiempo, Kouji llego al fin, y Kouichi al escuchar el timbre subió rápidamente a su habitación en donde puso en una cajita algo grandecita y dorada a los perritos y coloco encima una hermosa rosa azul, y luego se puso frente al espejo peinándose un poco y tratando de verse lindo y luego fue a atender la puerta. 

--Hola Kouji, te ves muy lindo –exclamo Kouichi mirando a Kouji de pies a cabeza, Kouji llevaba una camisa negra, unos jeans azules y siempre con aquel pañuelo en su cabeza color negro, Kouichi lo miraba mas lindo que nunca

--tu tambien –Dijo Kouji que estaba un poco sonrojado

--bueno pasa adelante, no te quedes allí –Kouichi tomo su mano y cerro la puerta

--Kouji pero ¿que traes allí?

--Esto, pues es mi regalo

--¿en serio? Y me lo darás ahora?

--pues si

--espera, olvide algo Kouji –dijo muy sensual, se acerco a Kouji lo empujo hacia la pared y comenzó a besarlo... muy apasionadamente, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

--Kouichi –exclamo Kouji

--lo siento Kouji, me deje llevar jejeje

--bueno ahora si

--Espero que te guste esto que te prepare con mucho cariño –dijo Kouji entregándole aquella caja que llevaba

--Bien veamos –lo destapo un poco –Un pastel, gracias corazoncito, me muero por probarlo –ambos se dirigieron a la mesa –Kouji sabes lo probaría ahora pero

--Pero que? –dijo Kouji

--sabes, estoy esperando que la pizza que yo prepare este cocida

--cocinaste una pizza?

--si, me encanta preparar comida

--que bien 

Pasaron como 10 minutos y la pizza al fin estaba lista.

--Que bien que ya esta lista, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre –exclamo Kouji

--Yo tambien –Dijo Kouichi partiendo en pedazos la pizza y le dio uno de esos pedazos a Kouji

--Pruébala y me dices que te pare ¿si?

--Esta bien –Kouji tomo una de las porciones –mmm... Esta pizza te quedo magnifica

--Si?

--Claro, cocinas muy bien

--Gracias, esta es la primera vez que hice una pizza pensé que me quedaría mal

--pues no para nada, en cambio mi pastel creo que quedo horrible

--ay no digas eso Kouji –dijo Kouichi mientras que le pasaba un vaso de limonada a Kouji 

--Gracias por animarme Kouichi, pero yo se que quedo mal –dijo algo deprimido

--Pero si ahora te quedo pues algo como "raro" el pastel ten por seguro que las otras veces que vuelvas a hacer uno te quedara mejor, porque iras ganando experiencia

--Claro –sonrió un poco, momentos después se termino la pizza y llegaba el turno del pastel 

--Bien Kouji ha llegado la hora

--Kouichi mira mejor no lo pruebes –dijo Kouji algo como preocupado

--Como que no, pero no pudo quedarte tan mal el pastel se ve bien comestible

--recuerda las apariencias engañan 

--Kouji se me olvido traer un cuchillo ahora regreso no me tardo

--Ok –dijo Kouji y arranco un pequeño pedacito de pastel para probarlo y se dio cuenta que lo principal se le había olvidado –Que horrible esta el pastel pero no debo dejar que Kouichi lo pruebe que tal si se enferma o le pasa algo por probar el maldito pastel ay no

--Kouji ya regrese

--Sabes Kouichi creo que mejor no lo pruebes, mira podemos ir a comprar uno por allí y este pastel pues no se dárselos a los perros de la calle, mira que pobrecitos no les dan comida y pueden morirse de hambre –decía Kouji con desesperación

--jajaja, Kouji que ocurrente eres pero no, yo pienso probarlo si no me quedare para siempre con la duda de cómo te quedo el pastelito 

--Kouichi pero

--Pero nada, yo lo probare –Kouichi en ese momento saco un pedazo --muy bien lo probare pero no creo que seas malo para cocinar

--Que bien que no lo creas (ay no ojala que no se enferme por probar mi pastel mal hecho) –Kouichi probo el pastel, y trataba de no poner mala cara

--¿Que me dices¿qué te parece?

--Kouji sabes, a esto le falto AZUCAR

--Kouichi yo te dije que no lo probaras –dijo Kouji 

--pero no te quedo tan mal

--no digas eso Kouichi, yo se que piensas todo lo contrario que me quedo súper horrible pero para no hacerme sentir mal dices eso –unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

--Kouji pero que estas diciendo, eso no esta tan feo

--Si lo esta –seguía llorando Kouji

--Kouji, no llores, no me gusta que llores –se acerco a el y lo abrazo –mira, no te quedo mal, solo le falto un "poquito" de azúcar y nada mas

--Pero tu cocinas mejor que yo –Kouji dejaba de llorar

--Pero me gusto este regalito, algo preparado por ti, que lindo detalle –dijo Kouichi, mientras que besaba suavemente los labios de Kouji

--Entonces, no me quedo tan mal

--No, corazoncito –Kouichi le sonrió y luego se levanto –Bueno Kouji ha llegado la hora de que te de mi regalo, esta en la habitación –ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras --pero antes tengo que hacer algo

--¿que cosa? –dijo Kouji un poco preocupado

--no es nada del otro mundo, no te asustes, es solo para dar mas emoción –dijo Kouichi que tomo a Kouji de la cintura –Kouji cierra los ojos –ordeno Kouichi

--Kouichi pero si cierro los ojos no voy a ver por donde voy a ir y...

--tu cierra los ojos que yo te guiare, vamos confía en mi 

--es que...

--Kouji ¿tu crees que tu hermano te haría daño?

--claro que no, es igual esta bien –Kouji cerro los ojos

--Muy bien ahora subiremos la escalera

--Bien

--Vamos, aquí hay un escalón, sube... -y así Kouichi lo guió, lo tenia tomado de la cintura, al fin llegaron a la habitación

--Kouichiii puedo abrir los ojos ya

--Aun no, casi llegamos sigue caminando, vamos, no te desesperes, sube un escalón mas –Kouji solo le obedecía -¡LLEGAMOS, puedes abrir los ojos –ordeno Kouichi

--¿Que es? –Kouji se quedo mirando a aquella rosa azul que había encima de aquella cajita

--Kouichi no me trates como a una mujer –Kouji se sonrojo -no tienes porque regalarme rosas

--Levanta la tapa de la cajita y veras que no hay solo rosas –Kouji se acerco tomo la rosa y levanto la tapa y se quedo con la boca abierta

--Son unos perritos, Kouichi ¡están hermosos! –Kouji se voltio y se dejo ir sobre Kouichi abrazándolo fuertemente --¡Que lindos cachorritos! –Kouji llevo la cajita al piso y empezó a sacarlos de la cajita

--Pues tienen 3 meses ya y son muy juguetones jejeje, espero que te gusten

--Están lindísimos, Kouichi te amo

--Yo tambien –ambos comenzaron a besarse, allí sentados en el piso y los dos perritos comenzaron a ladrar, de la forman en que podían

--Oye Kouji esos perritos no quieren que nos besemos jajaja -Uno de los perritos llego a olfatear a Kouji y luego le lamió la cara y el otro tambien hizo lo mismo

--Kouichi, míralos

--jajaja lo mismo me hicieron pero ¡que tiernos estos perritos!

--¿Kouichi?

--¿dime?

--¿ya le pusiste nombre?

--pues no, lo olvide, tu ¿que nombres les pondrías?

--No lo se, no tengo ni una idea

--eh, pues se me ocurrió ponerles..., no mejor no te digo no creo que sea buen nombre

--dime que nombre es?

--mejor no

--vamos dime ¿si? No seas malito

--esta bien, se me había ocurrido ponerles yin y yang

--Esta perfecto ese nombre

--¿tu crees?

--Claro pero los dos son para mi, recuerda que mi casa no es tan grande y no podrían estar los dos

--Tienes razón no lo había pensado, entonces yo me quedare con uno, pero no se con cual

--Yo me quedare con este –Kouji señalo a uno de los dos

--Esta bien entonces ¿como se llamara el tuyo?

--El mío, pues, que sea Yin

--Ok, entonces el mío será Yang, entonces así quedamos

--Siiii, espera y cuando nos pregunten por los perros ¿que?

--Pues tu di que fuimos al centro comercial y vimos a estos perritos y decidimos comprarlos con nuestro ahorros

--Claro, nadie debe sospechar nada 

--No, pero como siempre te digo este será nuestro lindo secretito de amor y yo no dejare que nos separen, Kouji tu eres el amor de mi vida

--Kouichi no digas todo eso, haces que me sonroje

--Asi te ves mas lindo y me dan ganas de hacerte el amor –Kouichi comenzó a besarle el cuello a Kouji, que disfrutaba de que Kouichi le hiciera eso

--Kouichi, pero es muy temprano y además tenemos que ir a donde tu dijiste

--Claro ya lo estaba olvidando, tenemos que ir al cine, gracias por recordármelo –le dio a Kouji un pequeño beso, luego se fueron a arreglar para salir al cine

--Ya estas listo Kouji

--Espera en un segundo bajo

--Apúrate que el cine se va a llenar y no habrá un lugar para nosotros  
--Ya, oye tienes alguna chaqueta que me prestes?

--Chaqueta? Pero si esta soleado aun

--¿Si?

--Si

--Pero y si se pone nublado

--Esta bien llévate una –Kouji empezó a subir de nuevo las escaleras –Pero llévate la negra

--Si ya te escuche –mientras, Kouichi volvió a sentarse en uno de los escalones y pensó (ojala no aparezca Takuya o Hideki, bueno Takuya es el que causa mas problemas, pero si ese pendejo arruina la cita juro que yo seré el que se pelee con el y...)

--Ahora si Kouichi

--Ok, vamos –ambos salieron de su casa y se dirigieron al cine que se encontraba muy poquito lejos pero aun así se fueron caminando y llegaron a tiempo

**EN EL CINE**

Kouichi antes de entrar a la sala de cine tomo una de las manos de Kouji y así entraron una vez adentro buscaron un lugar apartado de la gente, bueno en realidad casi no había gente pero ellos prefirieron irse hasta atrás pero Kouichi mejor tomo a Kouji de la cintura 

--Kouichi aquí no!-Exclamo Kouji 

--De que te preocupas estamos en lo oscuro -le susurro al oído

--Kouichi, siempre tienes una buena excusa

--A si –Kouji busco el ultimo lugar, ahí en el rincón

--Kouji espera

--¿Qué? -Kouichi no menciono ninguna palabra, solo tomo a Kouji de la cintura, y lo sentó sobre sus piernas

-Asi es como debes estar Kouji, junto a mi -Le volvió a susurrar al oído y Kouji no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Vamos relájate Kouji nadie nos ve, disfrutemos de estar en la oscuridad -sonrió maliciosamente Kouichi y comenzó a besarle el cuello y Kouji no pude detener a su hermano simplemente sentía bien de que Kouichi hiciera eso, solo cerro los ojos y así Kouichi se dirigió a su boca y comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse y así entre besos y caricias paso el tiempo, termino la película y ambos comenzaron a salir y ni le pusieron atención a la película apenas y se dieron cuenta que tenían que salir, ambos se sentían muy acalorados y contentos que encontraron un lugar en donde la oscuridad los ocultaba de las miradas de la gente. 

Luego salieron a comprar algún refresco, afuera había mucha gente pero ninguno poniendo atención a lo que ellos hacían Kouichi tomo a Kouji de la mano y así iban caminando hasta que se detuvieron

--Kouichi me esperas aquí

--A donde vas?

--Iré a comprar palomitas de maíz

--Oye yo tambien quiero

--Bueno entonces seran dos las que traeré

--Ok, te espero aquí –Kouichi se paro allí en esa esquina, cerca de allí había una tienda donde vendían cds y lo que Kouichi estaba pensando sucedió, apenas y volteo a mirar y allí estaba...Takuya

--Takuya aquí, pero...no creo que nos ande espiando, quizás es una coincidencia de que ande por aquí –Dijo mirando hacia el cielo y de pronto sintió que alguien choco contra el, volteo a ver y...

--Takuya

--Hola Kouichi –sonrió Takuya

--No me digas nada, yo se, tu andas aquí espiando como es tu costumbre

--Eh, claro que no, es una coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí

--A si, sabes no te creo, eres mas mentiroso que yo y ya no te creo

--Kouichi ahora que andas enojado conmigo

--Takuya, de seguro te enteraste de que Kouji y yo íbamos a tener una cita

--Oye yo ni sabia, no te espió

--Maldito mentiroso, mira si arruinas mi cita, yo te juro que no vivirás para contarlo –Kouichi tomo a Takuya del cuello de la camisa --yo ya no estoy para soportar a NADIE me entiendes animal a NADIE

--Kouichi suéltame, yo no he venido a arruinar tu cita –contesto Takuya enojado y en ese momento aparece Hideki 

--TAKUYAAAA! Regresa aquí tu dijiste que venias a comprar un cd no ha ver como te encontrabas con Kouichi y arruinar su cita

--Hideki fue una coincidencia encontrarlo aquí 

--Esa es una mentira, no se como rayos escuchaste que Kouichi y Kouji vendrían al cine –dijo Hideki

--Oh rayos, lo dije –Exclamo Hideki y Kouichi se quedo mirándolos a los dos pero en ese momento aparece Kouji

--Takuya ¿que demonios estas haciendo aquí?

--Pues yo...

--Vámonos Takuya –Hideki agarro a Takuya de la mano y se lo llevo aunque Takuya quería seguir allí para seguir a Kouichi y Kouji y arruinar su cita.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Bueno es todo por ahora, y tratare de subir lo antes posible la 2da. Parte, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ahí todo raro jajaja xD pero bueno dejen review ¿si? Asi me animan a que actualice mas rápido xD si no hay review no actualizare muajaja, es broma claro que tengo que actualizar n.n jijiji

chaooooo!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! por Dios ya hace siglos que no actualizaba, gomen por la tardanza jejeje la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo eso de estudiar quita tiempo xD jajaja y gracias por todos sus review bueno ojala les guste el capitulo, para mi que quedo algo raro xD bueno ahora si los dejo con el fic :D

**Capitulo 9**

**La cita de Kouichi y Kouji ultima parte**

Hideki fue a la casa de Takuya por supuesto Hideki tenia muchas cosas que decirle al castaño. Hideki sabia totalmente lo de la cita pero no puedo evitar decírselo a Takuya de todas formas había decidido confiar en él pero después de aquello ya era casi imposible.

Al llegar a casa de Takuya no había nadie, mucho mejor para Hideki ya que así nadie se enteraría de nada, ambos se encaminaron hacia la habitación sin cruzar ninguna palabra. Una vez allí el rubio comenzó a hablar.

--Y bien Takuya, veo que aun sigues obsesionado con Kouji y no piensas dejar de molestarlos

--Hideki no estoy obsesionado con Kouji yo lo amo –Hideki iba a interrumpirlo pero Takuya no lo dejo –Y Hideki tu has estado demasiado raro eh, que acaso piensas dejar que Kouichi se quede con Kouji y no contigo?

--Takuya yo ya me resigne, Kouichi no es para mi, además Kouichi es muy feliz al lado de Kouji, y tu no amas a Kouji estas OBSESIONADO con el si ya deberías de entender lo que tu tienes es obsesión y no amor.

--Hideki y ahora dices que te rindes, tu no puedes dejarme solo no ahora que tengo demasiadas ideas para separarlos.

--Pues de una vez te lo digo yo ya no quiero seguir con esto, si tu no quieres parar pues no pares pero ya no cuentas conmigo en nada, me oíste y si tu quieres seguir con tus estúpidos planes para separarlos hazlo pero tu solo y no trates de convencerme de que te ayude y una cosa mas yo ya no estoy enamorado de Kouichi, ya no y espero que te quede claro. –Hideki abrió la puerta...

--Muy bien Hideki te entiendo, y cuando ya no puedas separar a Kouichi te arrepentirás de no seguir ayudándome.

--¿Que? Ay no Takuya sabes que mejor me largo antes de que tu y yo terminemos peleando. –Hideki cerro la puerta y salió de aquella casa, sintiéndose mas aliviado y feliz de que ya no seguiría llevando a cabo aquellos planes de Takuya, pero parecía que él no se lo había tomado tan bien que digamos.

Takuya se quedo en la habitación mirando hacia la puerta y pensando en otro plan

--Hideki eres un estúpido, pero cuando lleve a cabo este plan que tengo y Kouichi y Kouji se den cuenta les diré que tu lo planeaste todo y no yo... Hideki ¡me las pagaras!

Volviendo a la cita...

--Kouichi ¿sabes que? huy no soporto a Takuya es...es tan idiota

--Kouji como te había dicho antes Takuya no volverá a molestar no después de amenazarlo aunque se merecía algo peor...pero Kouji creo que no es momento para seguir pensando en eso es nuestra cita y no tenemos que darle el gusto a Takuya de que se arruine ¿no?

--Tienes razón Kouichi, y sabes fue muy buena tu idea de sacar a dar un paseo a los lindos cachorritos –Kouji le sonrió

--Kouji que te parece si? Corremos hacia el parque con los cachorritos y ver quien llega primero...-Kouichi empezó a correr

--¿Que? Kouichi espérame...

--Mejor empieza a correr o te ganare jajaja

--Bien halla voy y Kouichi no estés tan seguro recuerda que yo puedo correr muy rápido jajaja -Ambos se fueron corriendo hasta llegar a aquel gran parque cerca de un hermoso lago y llegaron a tiempo para contemplar aquel bonito atardecer, abrazados y dándose besos por supuesto aprovecharon para tomarse unas cuentas fotos para recordar ese día tan especial. Kouichi miraba su reloj...

--Kouichi que pasa acaso ya es tarde ¿porque miras tanto tu reloj?

--eh, así es porque es hora de... no menciono palabras solo empujo a Kouji y cayeron a un lado del árbol en donde adelante habían un arbusto y Kouichi comenzó a besar a Kouji, y nadie podría verlos ya que ese arbusto lleno de flores rojas los ocultaba.

--Kouichi! –dijo Kouji después de que se separaron

--Kouji discúlpame pero no puedo evitar hacerlo jejeje

--Kouichi creo que es hora de que volvamos no vaya a ser que nuestra madre ya vaya llegando.

--Pues no lo creo Kouji además si ya hubiese llegado tendría que haberme llamado, pero por si alcanzo regresemos aunque con el trabajo de enfermera que tiene nuestra madre nunca se sabe si habrá alguna emergencia en el hospital.

--eso si, sabes Kouichi me canso un poco correr

--No te preocupes un café te levantara el animo y bueno tambien un beso mío lo hará –Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

--Kouichi aquí en la calle no, si alguien nos ve nos miraría muy feo

--Kouji que te preocupa casi no hay nadie y si hay no se estará preocupando por nosotros –ambos chicos iban saliendo del parque, ya era de noche eran como las 7 y su madre usualmente llegaba a esa hora, pero esta vez no iba a ser así una llamada lo cambio todo, empezó a sonar el celular de Kouichi...

--Kouji es nuestra madre –contesto casi de inmediato

--Hola madre como te ha ido? –pregunto, y recibiendo la respuesta

--Bien y pues no podré estar con ustedes esta noche tendré que quedarme a velar en el hospital bueno tu sabes como es este trabajo

--Claro madre lo comprendo no te preocupes, bueno suerte en todo

--gracias hijo y pásame a Kouji para saludarlo –Kouchi le paso el celular a su hermano.

--¡Hola! ¿como estas?

--bien, contenta de escucharte, bueno hijo tengo que colgar nos vemos mañana, bye

--Bye. –Colgó y Kouichi estaba feliz agradeciéndole a Dios por tan buenas cosas le sucedían. Llegaron a la casa le dieron de comer a los cachorritos y ambos se fueron hacia la habitación a tomar café y ver alguna película, algo que usualmente hacían cada fin de semana cuando estaba su madre, pero ahora Kouichi estaba pensando en que otra cosa podrían hacer para variar, ya estando dentro de la habitación dirigió su mirada hacia el estereo pensando en que él y su hermanito podrían...¿bailar? Aunque no sonaba tan mal la idea pero solo habría que hacer que Kouji aceptara bailar, y así por primera vez ver como su gemelito bailaba...

--Oye Kouji; que te parece si...¿Bailamos? –Kouichi se quedo mirando a Kouji como que si con la mirada le rogaba que bailara, aunque la verdad es que el peliazul sabia lo que su gemelo iba a contestar...

--¿Qué? ¿Dijiste bailar? Pero si tu sabes que no me gusta bailar, no se bailar y no hay música...

--Kouji, vamos, inténtalo aunque sea una vez en tu vida no te pido mas ¿siiii?

--Kouichi pero...

--No pongas peros vamos bailemos –Kouichi encendió el estereo poniendo una canción muy romántica. –Bien Kouji bailemos...-Tomo la mano de Kouji

En la casa de Takuya...

--Joder, yo aquí pasando mi tiempo, mientras que debería llevar a cabo mi plan –Takuya miro su reloj –Bueno son las 8 de la noche y seguramente Kouichi y Kouji ya están en su casa si no hay nadie en su casa estarían...claro eso es, si voy a su casa y logro tomarles una foto cuando estén haciendo algo muy comprometedor podría usarla para separarlos no exactamente yo, si no que sus padres cuando las miren jajaja y de seguro que sus padres me felicitarían y quien sabe a lo mejor me darían dinero, pero no, mejor no, me echaría a Kouji de enemigo. Pero de que me preocupo si puedo culpar de todo a Hideki y salvarme jajaja...-Takuya se levanto de la cama y se dirigió rumbo a la casa de Kouichi.

--Mamá ya vengo –Takuya iba a abrir la puerta

--¿A donde vas a estas horas? ¿ya viste la hora que es?

--Si pero iré a la casa de Hideki a...-se quedo pensando que decir –a...a hacer la tarea, si eso jejeje

--Como te metas en problemas y te castigare.

--No me meteré en problemas solo iré a hacer la tarea y ya vuelvo. –Salió de su casa, al llegar a la casa de Kouji no sabia como hacer...necesitaba tomar una foto pero ¿como? Se puso a pensar, cuando ideo algo.

--Por supuesto si me subo al árbol que queda totalmente enfrente de la habitación de Kouichi, donde seguramente estarán los dos, y espero un poco quizás consiga una muy buena foto jejeje presiento que hoy si TRINFARE y pensar en el triunfo me hacen que me emocione tanto. –Sin perder mas tiempo Takuya se subió a dicho árbol tratando de que nadie lo viera, llego a cierta altura donde ya podía ver por la ventana, estaba parado en una rama que casi topaba a la ventana y vio algo...Kouichi y Kouji ¿bailando?

--Rayos eso no es comprometedor, vamos que hagan algo comprometedor que hagan algo comprometedor...-Y en ese momento pasaba algo Kouichi comenzó a besar a Kouji...

--Rayos q hace Kouichi besando a MI Kouji huy ¡que envidia! Pero es lo que necesito...-Saco su celular preparo la cámara y en menos de lo que canta un gallo logro tomar esa foto...esa bendita foto.

--Si lo hice, lo hice, tengo la prueba yeah!! –Takuya estaba tan feliz y de tanto felicidad que tenia que se olvido que estaba en un árbol y no en el suelo, se resbalo de la rama y no tenia donde agarrarse, y cayo hasta el suelo.

--Kouichi, ¿Que fue eso?

--No lo se, seguramente algún pájaro o murciélago algo así, pero no le pongamos importancia –El peliazul cerro la ventana cubriéndola con la cortina.

Afuera Takuya ya estaba en el suelo...

--Demonios, creo que me quebré algo y ahora ¿Qué hago? Creo q no puedo levantarme, espera si tengo el celular podría llamar a...Hideki –Agarro el celular y llamo a Hideki, él estaba en su casa haciendo una tarea cuando fue interrumpido por Takuya.

--Alo

--Hideki ven a traerme a la casa de Kouichi, es una emergencia

--¿Que hiciste? Yo no puedo ir a traer, no mas mira la hora que es, no me dejaran salir

--Vamos Hideki, di que si, es que creo que me quebré algo, no puedo levantarme, me caí desde lo alto de un árbol.

--¿Fuiste a espiar a Kouichi?

--¿Q-Que? No es que un día deje un celular aquí y vine a recuperarlo

--Si, claro, entrando por la ventana

--No pero, ven a traerme por favor, yo casi ni te pido favores, vamos ven, ven...

--Esta bien voy para allá

--Gracias Hideki te lo agradezco, tu eres tan bueno

--Bueno ya luego me agradeces –Hideki colgó. –Bueno ya me comprometí y tendré que ir, ojala me dejen salir

Mientras tanto Takuya estaba muy alegre por haber conseguido esa foto

--Esta foto es muy valiosa aunque me caí y quien sabe que me quebré pero valió la pena –Y allí se quedo hasta que llego Hideki

--Vaya Takuya, pero ¿Qué hiciste?

--Hideki –Takuya se levanto de donde estaba –Auch, creo que me quebré el brazo

--Eso te pasa por andar haciendo tonterías

--No son tonterías, pero vámonos de aquí Hideki –Takuya se levanto y en ese momento cayo su celular al suelo, Hideki lo levanto y fue a revisar las fotos que habían, encontrándose con la foto de Kouichi aunque se impresiono pero luego

--Lo siento Takuya

--¿Eh? Dijiste algo

--No...-Hideki en ese momento elimino aquella fotografía. –Takuya tu celular se cayo

--Gracias por recogerlo

--De nada –Ambos se fueron de allí.

Al llegar a casa de Takuya, Hideki tuvo que presenciar cuando regañaron al castaño y al parecer se había quebrado un brazo y quien sabe que mas...

Y luego la lluvia comenzó a hacerse presente, y empezaron los truenos, cosa que no le gustaba a Kouji, les tenia pánico

--Kouji, no te asustes son solo truenos

--Si, claro, pero les tengo miedo

--Kouji yo estoy aquí para protegerte de todo, bien bajemos la cortina de la ventana y vayamos a dormir ¿si? –Kouichi le sonrió, terminándose de poner la pijama

--Bueno –Kouji hizo lo que Kouichi le dijo ya iba directamente a su cama cuando de pronto se escucho un trueno y las luces se apagaron, Kouji se asusto tanto que corrió a refugiarse a los brazos de Kouichi y este lo abrazo, tranquilizándolo de su susto.

--Kou, tranquilo, no temas

--Lo ves, tengo miedo

--Tranquilo, se como hacer para que se quite tu miedo –Kouichi se iba acercando lentamente a los labio de su gemelo y Kouji abrazo a Kouichi, haciendo que la distancia se acortara y uniéndose en un suave y cálido beso en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, y bien ¿qué les pareció? Muy bueno, mas o menos o debo mejorar? xD jejeje y wow!! Ya viene lo interesante jijiji en el próximo capi pondré el lemon, no lo pude incluir aquí porque aun tengo que pensar muy bien lo que voy a poner xD jejeje espero sus reviews o no hay actualización u.u jajaja mentira, no lo crean jejeje nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo. Sayonara


End file.
